


Sacrifice for Science

by hondo1111



Category: Consecration Ritual of Summer Festival
Genre: Bondage, Branding, Breeding, Cannibalism, Collars, F/M, Guro, Human Experimentation, Human Livestock, Human Sacrifice, Human/Parasite Relationships, Impregnation, Medical Experimentation, Snuff, Tentacles, Torture, Vore, human cattle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondo1111/pseuds/hondo1111
Summary: What happens when an ethically flexible scientist disscovers the culture from "Sacrifice Selection"?





	1. The Professor's Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this. It's vile and horrific. Really, it has no redeaming qualities at all. Don't say I didn't warn you.

The professor and her assistant got off the ferry and stepped into the hot sun and various smells of the small island's port facility. Well, it was a small island compared to the Japanese mainland islands, but it was still big enough to support it's own high school, so it wasn't as small as many of its neighbors. And yet, it had no active airport, and the only ferry service was primarily for freight traffic. It was as if someone was deliberately trying to discourage occasional travelers from visiting the islands. The professor wondered about that when one of her colleagues suggested that she might find what she was looking for here.

What she was looking for... She knew it would be tricky to find what she really needed... anywhere. But the colleague had come from this small group of isolated islands and seemed fairly certain that she would be able to continue her research here. He had even gone so far as to arrange a meeting with the mayor of the small group of remote islands. She had been shocked when he told her what he had set up for her, but he assured her that the mayor could be trusted. That was hard to believe, since the nature of her research was considered to be... intensely disturbing, to say the least.

But there he was now. A portly older man was waiting for the professor and her assistant at the end of the pier. Strangely, there was also a similarly older but somewhat taller man who seemed to be dressed as some kind of priest there as well. No matter, she was convinced that this sunny, idyllic little island wouldn't be able to provide her the kind of dark services that she would need to be able to carry on her research. It was a pity too, she was certain that the parasites she had been cultivating would thrive in this kind of environment.

“Welcome, Professor!” the Mayor bowed in happy greeting.

“I hope your trip here was not too uncomfortable.” the priest offered.

“Not really, but it was awfully long. I didn't realize these islands were so far from the mainland.” the professor replied.

“We are really not as far away as it seems, but the freight ferry boats run a lot more leisurely than their passenger cousins.” the priest said.

“Oh, are there any passenger ferries that come to this port? I couldn't find any when I searched for travel options to come here.” the professor asked.

“There wasn't any air service either.” the professor's assistant added.

“We have some smaller ferries that travel between our little islands, but no... there is no regular passenger service to the mainland.” the mayor admitted while gesturing for them to follow him to a small van that he had brought along.

“That seems... inconvenient.” the professor said.

“Call it... privacy. We have no interest in encouraging tourism, so it really isn't an inconvenience for us at all.” the priest said.

“Hmmm. You have a point.” the professor admitted. She glanced at her assistant and could tell from the younger woman's expression that she was thinking the same thing. A local population that prized privacy would be perfect for their research project.

“So, are you here to find some... volunteers for your science experiment, or are you looking to set up shop here?” the mayor asked. He was still wearing his political smile, so it wasn't easy to tell what his intent was. However, the priest had no negative reaction to the question.

“I was only intending to see if the area could really support our need for the... volunteers that my research requires.” the professor realized from the mayor's question that her colleague must have told him some of the more... sensitive details of the project. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, we may not encourage tourism, but working with someone who's view toward privacy is similar to ours, would not be a problem.” the mayor told the two ladies as they all climbed into the van.

“And I'm sure you will find all the... _resources_ you require here.” the priest said with certainty.

“Indeed!” the mayor added for emphasis as he urged the van to pull away from the curb and head for the edge of the small port city.

“If we did open a research branch here, how quickly could your local industry create a facility for us?” the professor asked. She was liking what she was hearing from these two and was starting to like the idea.

“We won't need to create anything from scratch. There are several abandoned facilities you should have a look at, while you're here. They could be refurbished fairly quickly.” the mayor suggested.

“Abandoned?” the assistant asked skeptically.

“Some haven't been used since the old Soviet Union fell apart. The others were shut down a few decades before that.” the priest said.

“Are these structures safe?” the professor asked doubtfully.

“Are they even still standing?” her assistant added.

“Oh my yes,” the mayor laughed, “In this tropical environment, they will surely be infested with all manner of insect and plant growth. But, they were made to withstand bombs and bullets. Being unused for so long, they will need some maintenance and updates to be sure. But the overall construction should still be sound.”

“And, renovating an old building doesn't cause as much notice or curiosity as unexpected new construction.” the priest pointed out.

“Who...” the assistant was about to ask who would be around to get curious if they didn't have tourists, but she saw him pointing up to the sky. Of course: mapping satellites. Every square meter of the globe was being mapped and remapped these days and there were even television programs that looked into unexplained things as a form of entertainment.

“So, where are we going now?” the professor asked as the van seemed to be heading toward a sprawling three story building that looked like an old high school.

“I think we've answered the question of 'where' for you. Now I want to address the 'how' of it. After this stop, you will understand why I believe we will be able to meet whatever resource needs you may have.” the mayor said with confidence.

“You're saying these answers will be at this high school?” the professor anticipated.

“This isn't a high school.” the mayor smiled broadly.

“This is an elementary school.” the priest finished the answer.

* * *

After walking past several full classrooms, the professor and her assistant were puzzled about something. Typically, for a population set that included all the islands in this chain combined, they should only be able to field two or three standard Kindergarten through sixth grade classrooms - and with a standard ratio of 1.2 girls to every boy. However, what they were seeing here was staggeringly different. There were no less than six Kindergarten classrooms with as many as twenty kids in each one and the ratio was absurd. There were about nine girls for every boy in those rooms. The number of students and the ratio stayed the same in the first an second year classrooms, but it began to change with the third years with fewer girls in each room. The number of girls in each grade continued to decrease as they made their way to the sixth years where the ratio was a mere five to one. Doing the math in her head, the professor realized that this school was losing over a dozen girls a year between third and sixth grades, and still had an inexplicably high ratio of girls to boys. However, the number of boys in each grade level seemed to remain fairly constant.

“Is elementary education optional for the boys on this island?” the professor asked.

“It's interesting that you should ask that question.” the mayor chuckled, “I was certain you would ask why there were so many girls.”

“That is another question I have, but I can see all these girls so their existence cannot be denied even if it is highly unusual.” the professor said.

“Ah, very logical. It is to be expected from someone so intellectual.” the mayor praised his guest, then answered her question, “Education is compulsory for everyone until they finish elementary school or reach the age of thirteen.”

“Fifteen.” the priest reminded him.

“Ah yes, we have recently changed the laws to make middle school compulsory as well. Only high school is an option now. However, we have a very low percentage of the population that turns it down!” the mayor boasted.

The professor and her assistant looked at each other with the same expression and the same questions on their minds. _If education is_ _compulsory_ _through age fifteen, what was happening to all the girls? And, why are there so many of them in the first place?_

“I'm sorry for making everything so mysterious, but I believe all of your questions will be answered at our next stop.” the mayor promised.

* * *

The van stopped at a rural house not too far from the edge of town. The rolling hills of the island's interior were close at hand and several modern barn style buildings could be seen on the gentle slopes of the nearest hill behind the old Heian style house.

“Good morning!” They were welcomed inside by a very pregnant looking woman.

“It's good to see you again, Ouwe-san! How far along are you now?” the priest asked as he seemed to brazenly reach up underneath her dress to feel her naked and swollen belly. The professor and her assistant were surprised by his action, but no-one else seemed to react.

“Oh, just a few more weeks for this one.” the woman said with a mixture of pride and sadness.

“Your first was a boy. Since then you've had, what... nine girls?” the priest asked the smiling woman. Her look of pride and sadness was changing to one of pleasure as the priest changed the way he was manipulating her with his hand under her skirt.

“Ten... ten girls. Well, eleven... counting this one.” she panted.

“That's wonderful, Ouwe-san! And, how many do you have now?” the mayor asked.

“Just four. Three went off... to the priesthood. And three are... out back.”

“You are a splendid wife and your contributions to the community are inspirational.” the mayor told the now gasping woman.

The professor wondered what the mother had meant by _to the priesthood_ and her reference to others being out back. Had some of her daughters become shrine maidens? But then, what did _out back_ mean? However, instead of asking any more questions, she watched with her assistant as the priest brought the pregnant woman to a shattering orgasm. _Just what kind of priest are you?_

“If you don't mind, we would like to give our guests a tour of your livestock barns.” the mayor asked as he helped the still moaning and panting woman down to a low couch where she could rest.

“Please... be my guest.” she panted and then bowed in thanks to the priest.

* * *

Touring a livestock barn had not been something either the professor or her assistant had planned on doing. Nor were agriculture or animal husbandry subjects they were even remotely interested in. But their hosts had been gracious and certainly more helpful than either of them had hoped for, so they politely followed the two men into the unusual barn.

It was unusually clean.

It was unusually well appointed... for a barn.

And it had the most unusual livestock. There were over a dozen nude, and well endowed girls that all seemed to be in their teens. The smallest breasts that the stunned visitors saw were only a little smaller than a basketball while the largest could rival a beach ball. The girls in the room weren't harshly restrained and were even gaily chatting with each other while they lounged on a multitude of brilliantly colored and overstuffed cushions. Aside from their nudity and amazingly large breasts, the girls were adorned with a few oddities that the guests quickly noticed. Each girl had a leather collar with a golden cowbell on it. They also wore an old fashioned livestock tracking tag in their left ears. And, even more strangely, all of them bore a complex looking brand on both their bellies and on the small of their backs.

“Hey girls,” the priest called out to the room, “I was hoping to show our guests a milking session today.”

“I think Barn Three will be starting their feeding and milking session soon.” one of the girls replied.

“But you might want to go to Barn Six first!” another girl chirped.

“Why is that?” the mayor asked.

“Two new girls are getting branded. You don't want to miss that show!” the excited girl replied.

“Good idea! Would you like to come along with us?” the priest asked the the wide-eyed girl.

“Yes! I'll just grab a smock and I'll be right back! Promise not to go without me.” she demanded of the priest.

“I promise, but do hurry, I don't want our guests to miss this.” he replied with a chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm.

* * *

They got to the barn in plenty of time after all. The workers were just strapping the first girl into the restraint frame when the party of onlookers arrived. She looked young except for her overly large breasts. The guests wondered if the bound girl might have recently been attending the school they had just come from. Her breasts were larger than softballs and they had seen many girls at the school with breasts that large.

The professor watched intently as the girl's wrists were bound to a bar above her head and her ankles were bound to another bar down by her feet. Unlike the cheerful girls they had encountered in the first barn, both of these new girls seemed nervous and scared. When the workers pulled the glowing hot irons out of the fiery coals, the bound girl started sobbing and begging them not to brand her.

“She knows they won't stop.” the priest said with certainty as he pulled his cock out from the folds of his robe for the enthusiastic girl that had accompanied them.

“Why is that?” the assistant asked. She didn't know where to watch. A frightened young girl was about to get branded right in front of her and a delighted young girl was going to be fucked by a priest right beside her.

“The girl's parents will have already filled out the forms to have her converted to livestock by the time she gets here.” the mayor explained.

“What? Do you mean that these girl's have no more rights than cattle?” the professor asked.

“That's right,” the priest said as his cock slid deep into the bent over girl in front of him, “just like cattle, they can be milked, bred, and even slaughtered.”

“Actually, you might say that they have even fewer rights than cattle.” the mayor pointed out, “You can perform experiments on them and there won't be any animal rights activists complaining about it.”

“Really...” the professor said thoughtfully. She and her assistant looked at each other and were again thinking the same thing. _Perhaps this place really could satisfy our needs._

They were jerked out of their thoughts a moment later by the blood curdling scream from the new Human Cow as she felt the searing heat of the hot brands burning into the flesh of her belly and lower back. The little group of observers watched as the young girl struggled uselessly in her bonds to escape the pain.

* * *

“I guess with boobs that big, it is inevitable that she would get selected to be a cow.” the assistant tried not to sound jealous, but her own breasts were only a little larger than golf balls. She had never been so conscious of their small size before she visited the elementary school where even the Kindergarten girls all had breasts larger than hers. And now, to see all these huge udders on the girls at these barns was giving her a feeling of defeat.

“Actually, every girl on these islands will have breasts that big by the time they finish high school.” The mayor replied.

“So, let me get this straight,” the professor interjected before anyone could notice how much her assistant’s ego had just been hurt, “you have a greatly elevated birth rate, a childbirth ratio that is skewed nine to one towards females, early physical maturation, and universally full primary and secondary sexual characteristics development?”

“There's more.” the mayor smiled as they entered barn three, where the girls were getting ready to be fed and milked.

Unlike the girls that had been branded outside, these girls were only strapped into position with pressure cuffs that comfortably held their arms in place above their heads. Workers guided food probes into their mouths and opened the valves up to allow vats of nutrient to drain into the waiting girl's throats until their bellies were visibly full. While the girls struggled to swallow their allotted nutrient, the workers swabbed their exposed breasts with a mild disinfectant to ready them for the milking machines.

“Why are they being restrained?” the assistant wondered since it didn't look like anything too distressing was happening to them. At least, not compared to the branding she had just witnessed.

“The feeding process can sometimes cause lightheadedness.” the mayor explained, “The restraints insure that the HuCow gets all her nutrient... even if she passes out.”

“So, her health is more important than her comfort?” the professor asked.

“Health is the second priority really. You're about to see what is of principal importance. But yes, comfort has never been a critical concern for livestock, has it?”

Neither the professor nor her assistant could argue that point. The fields of agriculture or carniculture had never been their forte, so they only knew what was common knowledge about the care and treatment of livestock. But even that small amount was enough to know that whether it was dairy cows, beef cows, pigs, or even chickens… there were many people out there that firmly believed that the treatment of these food animals was cruel and in need of change.

Still, it seemed overly harsh to dehumanize these girls to the point that they had to be restrained and force-fed. They were thinking about the inhumane treatment of these girls when the feeding tubes retracted and the arm restraints rotated down until all the girls were in a bent over position with their large pendulous breasts hanging from their chests. Some of them looked a bit uncomfortable but the observers couldn't tell whether it was because of how full their bellies were from the force-feeding, or if it was from the position they were forced into. As they watched, large tube shaped devices rose up to the dangling breasts of the human Cows until their full titties were encased all the way to their chests. At the base of the tubes their nipples were in position for smaller suction devices that focused on drawing off the accumulated milk that the girl's had been producing.

“Oh... oh my!” the assistant covered her own chest with nervous hands as she watched the various machines come to life on the dangling breasts of the dairy girls. The larger tube squeezed the cow's breasts from the base down to the nipples while the smaller sucker filled with milk and sucked it away into the quickly filling collection tanks.

“That's... a lot of milk.” the professor observed as she watched the twenty liter tank begin to fill with collected milk. There were only sixteen girls connected to these machines so that would mean that, on average, each girl would be producing over a liter of milk… if they filled the tank. That kind of production wasn't breaking any lactation records, but it was certainly beyond the range of human norms.

“These girls are still in training.” the priest told her, “Their goal is to produce three liters of milk at each milking session.” the priest told them.

“Three!” the assistant gasped. She couldn't even imagine holding that much fluid in her small breasts.

“Three liters per session...” the professor thought about what the man had said for a minute before asking, “How many sessions... or, how many times a day are they milked?”

“The goal is to get to six times a day.” the priest replied.

“Good heavens! That’s eighteen liters of milk a day… every day?” the assistant was stunned that they would expect humans to be able to perform at that level.

“If you push them so hard like that, they wont last very long.” the professor said. She may not be an expert in farm animals but she was a bit more knowledgeable about the abilities of the human body, and what kinds of stresses it could endure. She asked her hosts, “What do you do with these girls when you have exhausted their breasts' ability to keep up with such demanding requirements?”

The two men looked at each other with similar expressions of guilt and concern. It was clear that they were uncomfortable talking about this, but it looked like they both decided that the professor and her assistant could be trusted.

“It is true what you say. Some of the luckier girls last as much as six years but most will only make it to tree years before they are retired as dairy cows.” the mayor admitted.

“Then, what happens to them?” the assistant re-asked the unanswered question.

“They are sent to the priesthood.” the mayor said, and then looked away. It was clear that he would not willingly say any more on this.

Both women turned to the priest to hear him answer the question they both had asked, but he only smiled back at them.

“Ladies, our next stop is to one of the shrines where young priests are trained to perform their important rituals. I believe your questions will be answered in full when we get there.” the priest offered as he motioned for them to move toward the barn's exit.

* * *

“First of all, I should explain a little bit about local terminology.” the priest told the women as they walked up to the entrance of a truly grand shrine entrance. “When girls are at one of the farms to produce milk, they are called cows, dairy cows, human dairy cows, or HuCows for short. Although, that phrase is falling out of use these days.”

“Why is that?” the professor asked.

“These islands haven’t had any bovine cows for several decades now. We have two generations whose only experience with milk producing farm animals is HuCows. So, they refer to them simply as ‘cows’, since there is no need to distinguish them from bovine cows. However, that is only what they are called at the farms. When a girl comes to the priesthood, there are only a few things they are called. They could be here as guests or parishioners… in which case they will only be on the grounds for a few hours before they leave. Then there are the _shrine maidens_ – and there are quite a few here. Our shrine maidens do quite a bit more than sell fortunes during festivals. They are well trained and are an important part of our many ceremonies. And finally, there are the _sacrifices_.” the priest said.

“Sacrifices?” the assistant reacted to the word with alarm.

“Yes, these islands have a few customs that vary somewhat from those of the mainland. Our distant past was filled with great storms and invasions that devastated the people of the island. They turned to the gods to protect them and offered up human sacrifices as testament to their sincerity. Those practices were abandoned a long time ago, but all the inhabitants tell and retell the stories of the… _good old days_.” the mayor said.

“Good old days?” the assistant gaped. To her they sounded barbaric and horrific.

“But if you abandoned the practices long ago…” the professor asked.

“Three decades ago, when the mainland was going through its worst issues with the falling population level, our islands suddenly and inexplicably had a baby boom. It was, as you have pointed out, quite odd. The early maturation and high proportion of female births were only a few of our concerns. We have always had a rich culture, but we have never been materially rich out here. So, when we turned to the government for assistance and were ignored…” the mayor seemed hesitant to continue and turned to the priest.

“We took it as an omen… or at least an opportunity to bring back the old religion.” the priest said.

“Human sacrifices.” the assistant said in a voice barely above a whisper. A shiver had run through her body when she had come to that conclusion.

“Allow me to mention that there are several ways that the sacrifices come to us. But, since you have already seen an operational human dairy farm, we will continue with that example.” the priest said as he escorted his guests into one of the many sacrifice preparation rooms.

“After a spent dairy cow comes to us, her days of being force fed and milked are over.” he and his guests were in a large room where a dozen girls lounged about in uninterrupted relaxation. Some were playing games in pairs or small groups. Other's read books or brushed each other's hair. And, at the end of the room was a buffet table with food and drink for them to snack or sup at any time.

“So, their breasts are allowed to dry up completely?” the assistant asked.

“Oh no. But they are allowed to renew their bodies naturally. Indeed, many of them will bounce back and be producing levels of milk that they had been able to reach when they were HuCows.” the priest said with a smile.

“Are they then returned to the farms?” the professor asked.

“I’m afraid not.” the priest said with a little sadness, but without any regret or remorse. “Once a girl comes here as a sacrifice, she will never leave the priesthood.”

The professor and her assistant were still mulling over those words when a side door opened and two shrine maidens came into the room of nude girls. The onlookers watched as the shrine maidens went directly to a girl who had been sitting peacefully while another cow had been brushing her hair. They said nothing but laid their hands gently on the girl’s shoulders as a sign that she had been selected. The other cows in the room came over to her to say their farewells. There were some hugs and many tears while the shrine maidens patiently waited. But the girl was eventually led away and the room went back to its’ previous restful state, if a little more somber now.

The guests were about to ask what was to be done with the selected girl but their hosts beckoned them to follow through another door where they could continue to observe the process. They ended up in a room where the selected girl was led by the shrine maidens to kneel on a padded surface. They had the sacrifice girl place her neck and wrists through a sturdy pillory, and closed the heavy beam to lock her in place. Although the pillory was quite solidly made, it did have pads to protect her body from injury or even chafing.

“If you will recall the buffet table in the other room? All of the food and drink there is spiked with things that promote ovulation. This girl was selected because she is entering her fertile cycle. Over the next several days, her ovaries will release four to eight eggs. The ceremony that she is being prepared for requires a sacrifice that is pregnant with six viable feti.” the priest informed them as they watched another two girls get locked into the same vulnerable position as the first.

“What happens if they have more or fewer than six?” the professor asked.

“In the old days, they didn’t know until the actual ceremony and it was considered an ill omen if the number was wrong. But with today’s science, we know in advance how many feti a sacrifice is carrying. So we impregnate three times the number of sacrifices that we will need with the hopes that one of them will carry six or more. The priesthood doesn’t eschew modern science and accepts selective reduction as an effective means to achieve our goals.” the priest told them while a group of men were escorted into the room by another set of shrine maidens. These men were wearing colorful robes and seemed quite happy and eager to be here.

“Selective reduction?” the assistant asked.

“It is a process of aborting one or more fetuses in a multiple pregnancy, although it is usually only allowed or performed when the mother’s life is at risk.” the professor explained to her assistant, but was looking at the mayor for an explanation.

“It is true that there are many restrictions to selective reduction when it is performed on humans.” the mayor responded a little stiffly, “But, as we have stated before, these sacrifices are no longer human. Their status was legally changed to livestock before they became either a cow or a sacrifice.”

“I see.” the professor said thoughtfully. She wasn’t condemning the man or the culture on the island though. She had been inclined to at first, but she could quickly see how this could benefit her project. After giving it some thought, she even complemented their deception… or rather – legal maneuver, “Well done. Well done, indeed.”

“Professor?” the assistant was still galled at what was being done here and didn’t understand what her senior could find admirable.

“By declaring them to be livestock, they are free to use the girls in any number of ways and with little or no possibility of repercussion.” the professor said without looking at her junior. Here eyes were glued to the breeding now taking place right in front of her.

“Yes, but...” the assistant started to rebut her boss about the numerous ethical issues, but was cut off.

“Think of what this could mean for our project.” the professor said crisply.

“Oh!” the assistant was suddenly reminded why they were here and… that their own work had it’s share of ethical issues.

The two men watched their guests reactions and knew that the women had both accepted what they were seeing and hearing. All four of them stood quietly for a while and watched the breeding of the sacrifices. The girls, each in their own pillory, were fucked by several men until their pussies were frothing with churned up cum. The men were thanked for their service... by the shrine maidens. After they were escorted out of the room, the three girls were freed from the pillories, but were then hung by their ankles. The lights in the room were dimmed as the shrine maidens left the room with the sacrifice girls still hanging upside down. However, the show wasn’t over yet. The mayor nodded to the priest to continue to the next reveal.

* * *

“They will be bred several times a day, every day of their fertile cycle. We want to make sure that every egg that their hard working ovaries produce is properly fertilized.” the priest continued his spiel while they walked down an open sidewalk toward another set of buildings, “After the girls are successfully impregnated, they are moved to these facilities.”

“Why were they left hanging upside down like that?” the assistant asked.

“They do that to insure that all the cum runs down through the cervix and into the uterus to find the waiting eggs.” the mayor answered.

“There is no basis for it, but many people still believe that old wives tale actually works.” the professor told her younger colleague.

“I’ll admit that it probably does nothing for the fertilization process.” the priest did not sound offended that the professor had handily dismissed one of their practices, “But the psychological impact has its own value.”

“Huh?” the assistant asked as they walked into the next room and saw yet another amazing and erotic sight. Hanging from the rafters in a tidy row, were six girls in full body suspension. Their arms were bound tightly behind their backs and their legs were spread wide. Chains from the ceiling connected to thick metal rings at the ankles, thighs, hips, waist, and a big ring in the center of the upper back. Each of them had a feeding tube strapped to their face and a huge pregnant belly that was supported with a mesh of crisscrossing leather straps. But there was no support for the huge titties that hung pendulously from their suspended bodies. In fact, something looked different about them. It was as if those huge mammaries had a sheen or a glaze on them.

“Just as these girls know that their fate is sealed and that they have no choice but to do what is expected of them, they were in the same position seven months ago when they were hung upside down after their breeding sessions. Hanging there for even a minute and knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop the fertile sperm from invading their wombs and impregnating them, well… it does a lot toward helping them to come to terms with the little time they have left.” the priest said softly.

“Wait… seven months?” the assistant looked at the huge pregnant bellies of the girls with disbelief, “Surely they must be farther along than seven months?”

“Remember that they are each carrying six feti.” the said.

“Oh yeah.” she wondered how much bigger these girls would get when they heard some doors open and saw several of the shrine maidens come into the room with various equipment.

As the onlookers watched the red and white clad girls go about their business, they couldn’t help but notice that the shrine maidens did their chores with the kind of accomplished skill that came from a lot of practice. Some of the maidens went about washing the dangling breasts of the first two sacrifice girls while the others started hooking up an industrial milking machine to a collection tank and arranging the collection hoses. As soon as the first two girls were finished being washed, the collectors were lifted up to the dangling tits to relieve them of their load. Once again, the large bell shaped tube would encompass the entire breast while the nipple was guided into a smaller bulb. No straps were necessary to keep them in place on the girl’s chests; the suction from the collection machine alone kept the bells glued to the huge tits. The process was repeated for the second set of girls, and then again for the last two. By the time the last set was having their milk drawn off, the first set was finishing up. Glancing down at the collection can, the professor noticed that the twenty liter can was a little more than half full.

“Five liters?” the professor was amazed.

“Excuse me?” the priest looked at her questioningly.

“I just noticed that the two of them more than half filled a twenty liter can. That is remarkable!” she replied.

“They are only being milked twice a day at this point.” the priest pointed at the latest activity of the shrine maidens.

On the titties of the two sacrifice girls that had just been drained, the shrine maidens painted a thick liquid onto the dangling and exposed breasts until they were completely covered in the slightly opaque substance. Whatever it was, it dried quickly and became translucent before the shrine maidens had finished painting the dangling boobs of the next set of girls.

“It is a compound that seals the breasts so that they cannot leak out their milk.” the priest explained.

“That sounds like it would be painful.” the professor said.

“It isn’t at first, but it can be quite excruciating when the breasts are already full and the milk producing glands are still making more.” the priest told her.

“Then, why do they do it?” the assistant asked.

“It is done to expand their ability to store more milk in their breasts. You see… on the day of the ceremony, they will need to be as full as possible.” the priest said.

“Why…” the professor was about to ask why full titties were so important when she noticed something odd. All of the milking machines had been hauled away with the collection cans and most of the shrine maidens had left the room when she saw one of them circle back and start quietly talking to the third sacrifice girl. Whatever was being said was quiet enough that she couldn’t hear it, but from the girl’s poise and the way she touched her forehead to the suspended girl’s forehead – she could tell that those two girls had a special closeness between them.

“The sacrifice is the shrine maiden’s older sister.” the mayor said sympathetically.

“Oh, how awful!” the assistant said with her hands over her mouth.

“Not at all. She is proud of her older sister. In our community, it is firmly believed that a girl that makes it to be a ceremonial sacrifice will bring good luck and good fortune to her family.” the priest assured the skeptical woman.

“What happens to the girls that don’t become a ceremonial sacrifice?” the professor asked.

“They are still believed to bring some luck to their families, but I suppose your question is really asking what becomes of them? Well…” the priest gestured for them to leave the room and walk a short distance to another building.

In this new building, they found only one of the sacrifice girls but several priests and also a few of the shrine maidens. The sacrifice girl was already strapped into one of the things that looked like the milking and feeding device they saw back at the farm. Her arms were firmly caught in compression pads and the long arching tracks the clamps were affixed to meant that the device was meant to make her bend over as if for another milking. However, there was more to this setup than that. Her legs were splayed wide and strapped firmly into position, and her head was pulled back by the hair so that it couldn’t flop forward. Her enormous breasts and large pregnant belly were free to dangle beneath the rest of her bound body. After the guests arrived and took their seats, the priests and shrine maidens got to work.

“Were they waiting for us to arrive?” the professor asked.

“Yes, they only have one of these training sessions every few days and we thought it would be important for you to see it.” the mayor told her.

They all watched silently as the girl was bent over so that her huge breasts hung from her bound torso. The device that they used to pull back her hair, was cranked back so that the girl was looking out at the small audience now. Everyone would be able to watch every expression that her face made, as her body went through the torment of the sacrifice process. Even now, they could see the scared look in her eyes and the quivering of her jaw as she was helpless to stop the things that were being done to her body. The shrine maidens pulled her glazed titties through two holes of a strange looking bib that went all the way up and covered the girl’s neck, shoulders, and abdomen. The professor recognized the material that the bib was made of and realized that it was a heat shield. She couldn’t figure out why a heat shield would be necessary until she saw the what was being moved into place below the bound girl.

A large cast-iron kettle was moved into place under the girl’s spread legs. From the waves of heat coming off the thing, it was obviously filled with cooking oil that was just under it’s boiling point. Then an interesting piece of transparent cookware came into view. From its shape and size, it could only be used to prepare one kind of dish. It was obviously a tit cooker. It’s large bell shape would accommodate the sacrifice’s huge boobs and at the bottom, instead of a bulb to suckle out the stored milk in those huge udders, there was a hole where each nipple would end up. But the holes weren’t there to provide an escape for the nipple, on the other side of each hole was a heated iron rod with a compressed spring under it, and a sharp point at the top. The metal rods were already glowing a dull red color, and that glow was getting a little brighter with each passing minute. It didn’t take much understanding of mechanics to know that, when the springs were released, the hot metal rods would be fired up into the defenseless breasts… right through the nipples.

The heated bells were quickly raised and the scalding heat immediately began to cook the tender flesh of the hanging breasts. The girl screamed from the agony of having her titties cooked while still attached to her body. She struggled fiercely to get away from the incredible pain, but it was no use. No matter how hard she tried, she was no match for the metal bars and leather straps that held her in place. Her body convulsed in the waves of intense pain that emanated from her cooking titties and that resulted in another element of the sacrifice.

Her womb and vagina contracted and one of the five fetuses that had been slowly growing within her, was suddenly ejected from the womb. There was no cry from the child though… there was no time. For, immediately below the convulsing pussy was the kettle full of hot cooking oil. The infant didn’t last long in the hot cooking oil, and the still connected umbilical cord closest to the infant’s belly began to cook as well.

The assistant put her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming along with the sacrifice as she watched the horrific scene. She couldn't turn away though, and reluctantly watched as a second, a third, and then a fourth infant dropped into the waiting oil as the tortured mother screamed and convulsed in her agony. The sacrifice’s breasts were a light brown now and, by the way her thrashing and screaming was diminishing, it was evident that most of the nerve endings around the cooked flesh had been destroyed. That was when they fired the glowing hot metal rods.

The sacrifice’s face twisted in pure agony for a full second before the scream came, and the last of her infants dropped into the kettle of death that awaited them. The rods had penetrated her nipples, pushed through the network of lobes and ducts, pierced the core of the fatty tissue, and finally come to rest just centimeters from the ribs of the chest wall itself. The heat from the hot iron rod caused the accumulated milk to boil, which cooked the rest of her titties from the inside. The professor and assistant were both amazed that the poor girl hadn’t passed out from so much shock and pain delivered to her vulnerable body. But the girl’s ordeal wasn’t yet over.

One priest, on each side of the tit cooker, used ceremonial knives that were sharp on the inside of the curve, to cut the now cooked breasts off the bound girl. Weaker screams echoed from the walls of the room again as the sharp knives cut through the tender flesh of her breasts.

“Why didn’t they cut them off first, and then cook them?” the professor asked.

“You are thinking that it would have spared the sacrifice the pain of the cooking process, right?” the priest asked – then answered her, “Remember that this is all about a religious ceremony. The goal is not to limit the pain for the sacrifice, but to make sure that she endures much, as a testimony to the gods.”

“Oh yes… of course.” the professor agreed politically, but knew the answer was utter nonsense.

“According to the cooks, it also makes the meat taste better when the sacrifice is alive like that. Something to do with chemicals released by the body.” the mayor added when he saw that the professor wasn’t buying the religion aspect of the priest’s explanation. Then he added, “And… it makes for a better show.”

The Priest gave the Mayor a disapproving glare, but the Professor was already nodding her head in agreement.

“That, I can believe.” the professor said as she got ready to get up from her seat. But a hand on her shoulder from the priest stopped her.

“It’s not over yet.” the priest told her.

“It’s not?” the assistant asked with wide open eyes.

“Oh no… it’s only just started.” the priest told her with a smile.

The assistant looked up at the poor girl still in her bound position. Two of the shrine maidens were carting away the vat of oil and cooking infants. Another two were rolling away the platform with the tit cooker and the recently severed titties. The girl was sobbing and gasping for air while everything was going on around her, and the two guests wondered just how much more she would be able to take.

* * *

It didn’t take long to find out. The two priests who had cut off her dangling and cooked breasts, proceeded to press some heated iron plates against the open wounds to cauterize the bleeding. In some ways, it was similar to when the guests had watched the branding session. The girl screamed and writhed in her pain yet again, but it was impossible to escape it. Shrine maidens removed the heat shield garment and covered the scarred and burned chest with a band of stretchy red cloth.

“I know it stretches like rubber, but that wrap is made of a vegetable process and is even edible. It is, by the way, a product of our islands.” the mayor proudly told his two guests as the sacrifice was ratcheted back up to more of a standing position.

More… but not entirely. She was now leaning over a large collection tub and her hair was adjusted once again so that she could look out at the audience but not down at what was about to happen to her. A small table was brought in with a single platter that looked like it was made of the finest porcelain and on it sat another ceremonial knife with a short curved blade. The sacrifice was struggling in her bonds now, but not as if she were trying to escape. It looked more like she was trying to find a comfortable position. But finding comfort with all the pain that must be emanating from her chest would seem impossible.

“This next part is specifically for the fertility sacrifice.” the priest said quietly as one of the younger priests picked up the ornate knife from the porcelain tray and moved to place the blade against the defenseless flesh of her belly and just above the girl’s pubic bone. With a quick jab the blade went in and the sacrifice girl’s eyes opened wide at the shock of the new pain. Her mild shock didn’t last long and she screamed again as the priest used the sharp blade to cut through her abdomen from the pubic bone all the way up to the sternum.

“They have to do these next steps very quickly or she will be dead before she starts cooking.” the priest told his guests.

“Cooking…” the attendant repeated the word with mixed horror and fascination. Both she and the professor were amazed that the sacrifice girl wasn’t dead already.

“Is that a bad thing… that she might be dead before she starts cooking?” the professor asked.

“It is. The goal is for the sacrifice to be alive as long as possible during the ceremony. Preferably until her heart is crushed.” the Priest told them.

 _..._ _until her heart is crushed?_ Both the professor and her assistant wondered how they would do that.

After the intestines fell through the long vertical cut and into the waiting bucket, the priest with the ornate knife reached into the bloody cavity and pulled out the uterus and ovaries. The recently vacated womb was quite large from having just carried five feti to the eighth month of their development. He placed the extracted organ on the porcelain platter and proudly displayed it to the audience. He had successfully cut through the walls of the vagina without damaging the five umbilical cords that still trailed out of her previously occupied womb. The guests could see the healthy pink color of the internal organs, all the way to the twisted umbilical cords that dangled to their oil fried ends. But nothing stopped while the fertility sacrifice was being displayed. Shrine maidens worked to carry away the tub of intestines and other discarded internal organs that the priests had cleaned out of the sacrifices open belly. Her stomach was also removed and a thick rod was inserted up through her anus until it reached the diaphragm. Normally, having a rod the width of ones forearm shoved up through her anus would have caused extreme pain and agony, but after having her tits cooked and being disemboweled, it didn’t evoke nearly as much screaming as the guests had anticipated.

The shrine maidens returned with a large tub full of uncooked rice and chopped vegetable mix. The priests now rotated the frame that the sacrifice was bound to, so that she was inclined on her back. Priests and shrine maidens worked quickly together to pack the rice and vegetable mix into the void where the internal organs used to be. As they packed it down and worked their way up, one of the priests was sewing the girl’s belly back up with strong poultry twine. Soon, she looked pregnant again, but with a nasty scar running up through her belly to her ribs. Her whole body was then moved to a box broiler that was designed so that her head stuck out of the top while the rest of her body cooked. All of the leather bindings were removed and she was secured to the broiling rack that held her arms and legs in place using cooking wire. Finally, plumbing was connected to the pipe that ran up through her ass and into the the abdominal cavity that was now packed full of the rice mix. Unbelievably, the girl was still alive when they closed the thermal glass doors and turned the oven on. During the final preparations, the priest gestured for his guests to leave their seats and approach the box broiler.

“How are you doing?” the priest asked the girl who’s head was the only part of her that was visible above the top of the cooker.

“It hurts… it all hurts so much!” the girl sobbed.

There was an intake of breath from the assistant when she heard the girl’s response that proved that she was indeed still alive.

“I know it hurts a lot, but I want you to hold out just a little bit longer. Can you do that?” the priest caressed the girl’s cheek as he asked her this favor.

“But why?” the girl cried, “I wasn’t good enough to be selected as a ceremonial sacrifice. Just this… training thing.” she panted as the heat in the cooking chamber started to overheat her body. “So… so hot.”

“Not good enough? You were chosen for today for a very special reason. We have some important guests and I wanted them to see an excellent performance. That is why you are being sacrificed today, not because of any failing on your part at all.” the priest told the suffering girl.

“Really?” the girl asked hopefully as she looked around at the indicated guests.

“Absolutely.” the priest assured the girl.

“Did… did I put on a good per… per… show for you?” the girl asked the Professor.

“You did indeed. I would say it was the most spectacular show I have ever seen.” the Professor said compassionately.

“Thank… thank you…” the girl was barely able to say. But it looked as if she might pass out at any moment.

“This will help to end your suffering.” the priest pushed a button and the motor in the plumbing kicked on.

“What’s happening?” the professor asked.

“Do you recall the rod that was pushed up through her ass and into her rice filled gut?” the mayor asked.

“Yes.” she remembered it clearly. At first she thought they were going to spit the girl and keep inserting the pipe until it came out of her mouth. But it stopped before reaching her lungs.

“It was perforated and right now it is pumping several liters of hot flavored broth into the rice mix.” the mayor told the guests quietly.

Both of them blanched. Most everyone knew what would happen when you added water… or broth, to rice. They took a step back and watched the girl’s body through the clear thermal glass doors as the rice began to swell with the infusion of the broth. At first, they were afraid that the wound in her abdomen would open up and the contents would explode all over the inside of the oven. But the trussing stitches held and instead they heard a sharp cracking sound that seemed to make the girl’s body jerk in her bindings. Looking up at her face, they saw her eyes finally roll back and they knew she was finally at peace.

“What… what was the snapping sound?” the assistant asked.

“The expanding rice flattened the diaphragm and the lungs… the snapping sounds were her ribs breaking… and finally… it crushed her heart.” the professor said quietly. She had anticipated this. It was a symptom she might have to face with the subjects in her research as well… although for quite a different cause.

“We’re not going to… eat her… are we?” the assistant was still staring at the body of the now dead girl who was still cooking on the other side of the broiler’s thermal glass doors.

“We won’t have time for that.” the professor put her arm around her nervous assistant to reassure her and explained, “It will take some time to properly cook her and I have to be heading back on the afternoon ferry if we are to move forward with…”

“Move forward?” the assistant looked up to her boss but was still a little dazed by all she had seen since arriving on the island. She was about to gasp, _After what we just saw! How could you want to do anything with these people?_ But a sharp glance from the Professor silenced her.

“Is there a place where we can talk?” the professor asked her hosts.

“Yes, my office is just this way.” the priest gestured for them to all follow him.

* * *

The priest’s office was a simple place but it did have a tea set and he quickly made a pot of a calming lotus tea, at the professor’s request.

“I’m worried that you may have been a little overstimulated, so I want you to drink this tea and try to relax a bit while I talk with our hosts.” the professor said in a kind and caring voice as she handed over the tea that she had specially prepared for her young assistant.

“But, I should be there to support you…” the assistant started to object and get up from the couch but the professor pushed her back down.

“No, not yet. You can help me later, but for now I want you to just sit here and relax.” the professor still sounded caring, but was a bit more stern this time.

“Yes.” the assistant blushed and took a sip of her tea. It had an odd taste to it but wasn’t unpleasant. “I’ve never tasted anything like this before.”

“It is a special blend designed to relax and soothe, rather than to invigorate.” the priest said with a smile.

“Oh.” the assistant decided that it would probably be best if she could calm down a bit and took a bigger sip of her tea.

“There’s a good girl.” the professor said as she sat down on the couch next to her assistant and took a sip of her own tea.

The hosts sat in some leather wrapped chairs on the other side of a small table from the couch where the two guests were seated. They had their tea as well and were waiting patiently for the professor to stop fussing over her assistant.

“So, do you have any questions for us about anything you’ve seen so far?” the mayor asked.

“Not really. I can’t say that I’m thrilled with what I’ve seen, but I also believe that every culture has a right to it’s own customs and ways of expressions.” the professor said.

“Profesherr!” the assistant cried out in disbelief that her sensei was being so lenient on them for the terrible things they were doing.

“Quiet now… and finish your tea.” the professor hushed her junior, then brought her attention back to the two men in the room and continued, “After all, the _acceptance_ of human livestock does lend itself to greatly furthering my project.”

“If you don’t mind, Professor,” the mayor asked the older woman, “how exactly can we be of assistance to you?”

“Your colleague and our former resident didn’t give us a lot of details.” the Priest referred to the Professor’s colleague that had suggested coming to this island.

“Much of what we will be doing is very confidential, but I can tell you this much.” the professor leaned in a bit and lowered her voice, “I will have a need for many… livestock girls in their second trimester with a multiple pregnancy.”

“How many?” the mayor asked.

“How soon will you need them?” the priest asked.

“Girls like the one that was sacrificed would probably work, although we may need to try a few runs with younger girls than that. And right now I am anticipating a need for… eight girls a month.” the professor said. She knew she should ask for more, then negotiate down, but she just didn’t have time for the haggling.

“Will these girls survive the… experiments?” the priest asked.

“It… isn’t very likely.” the professor admitted. She had decided to be honest with them now, rather than having to come up with excuses when whole batches of girls died when their bodies couldn’t handle the stresses of the experiment… or when the experiment consumed them.

“I see.” the priest said thoughtfully.

“Will you be bringing in all of your own workers, or will you be employing any of the local population?” the Mayor focused his question on the issue that was more important to him as a leader of the community. If all the Professor’s work was done by outsiders and didn’t translate to paying jobs for his constituents, it would be a lot harder to sell the idea to the town elders.

“All of the true research positions will be handled by me or my staff, but there will be a need for a fair number of people to help with administrative functions, logistics work, and handling the… livestock.” the Professor thought about it for a moment and commented, “I suppose the number of people I end up employing will be directly related to how many… how much livestock I’m dealing with.”

“Honestly, I thought you were going to ask for a lot more than that.” the mayor chuckled, “We could probably provide you with eight girls a week and it wouldn’t impact any of our businesses or rituals.”

“Oh, most certainly.” the Priest added his endorsement. “In fact, if your project will be running for several years or longer… it would be quite possible to ramp up production for you.”

“Ramp up production… of the HuCows?” the Professor asked eagerly.

“Yes.” the Priest said with a smile.

“In that case, I’m definitely in!” the professor said as she stood and collected her purse. Her assistant tried to move but her arms and legs didn’t seem to want to do what she willed them to do.

“One more thing.” the professor asked the men, “If I left my assistant here, do you think your local environment… or interesting practices, could make her breasts grow?”

“Possibly… but we were honest about not knowing what causes the changes here.” the mayor reminded the professor.

“Also, if it does work, she may be pregnant and lactating if you take your time getting back.” the priest warned.

“That would be fine. But I _will_ want her back – she is a valuable asset to me, so no accidentally sacrificing her while I’m gone.” the professor used her lecturing voice for the first time since arriving on the island.

The assistant realized then that it had been the professor who had slipped something into her tea. She knew that she would soon end up in the clutches of one of these islanders who would do whatever they wanted with her body – short of sacrificing her… she hoped. The idea was frightening, but she knew that the professor was giving her something she had always wanted. She wasn’t so excited about lactating, and the idea of being pregnant scared the hell out of her, but getting bigger tits… that would be a dream come true!


	2. Preparations continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a particularly bad example of Employer - Employee relationship in this chapter.

Six months had gone by since the Professor had first visited the strange island. Once again, there was the long journey on the slow ferry, but the Professor expected it this time and was prepared. On this second visit, she had a new assistant with her. This girl was a freshman who had been on the verge of dropping out of college because of her poor grades, when the Professor had invited her to join her research team. Working with her assistant, she had been able to get a lot of her paperwork done while the slow boat churned its way out to the little group of ordinary looking islands with their uniquely different culture. When they finally got there, the Mayor and Priest were waiting for her as before.

“Welcome back, Professor! What would you like to see first? The progress on your facility, or the progress on your assistant?” the Mayor asked.

“Excuse me?” the new assistant was puzzled. She knew nothing of the previous assistant.

“I had an assistant before you.” the Professor explained to the younger woman, “She stayed behind to work on a special project for when I returned.”

“Oh.” the younger woman wondered what kind of special project work the first assistant was working on, and she worried that the Professor’s return to the island meant that she would soon lose her job. Losing the job would mean losing the Professor’s help and support. She realized that such a failure would likely lead to her dropping out of school and returning home in shame.

“Let’s see how my kohai is doing now. I’ve heard some very positive things regarding her program.” the Professor decided.

“Indeed. We were worried when there were no results in the first couple of months, but she did really well after that.” the Priest said.

“Oh, has their been a change in her routine?” the Professor asked.

“No, it is the same every day.” the Priest told her.

“Hmm, then there is probably an environmental component. Very interesting.” the Professor was lost in her thoughts as the Mayor drove them to the place where her first assistant would be found. But she stirred suddenly when the car went through a tunnel as if she remembered something important. Opening her bag, she fished out two bottles of tea she had prepared. She handed the one with the red cap to her assistant and opened the one with the green cap for herself. “This is a special blend of mine. It will help calm you down. What you are about to see can be very… stimulating. So I want you to drink all of this before we get there.”

“Yes, Professor.” the young assistant did as she was told and downed the bottle quickly. It helped that she was thirsty from the long ferry voyage anyway, so they were both finished with their tea several minutes before the Mayor’s car pulled into the parking area of a shrine. Just as they were getting out of their car, a school bus pulled into the parking lot as well. The new assistant watched with stunned amazement as eight girls dressed as shrine maidens led eight younger girls off the bus. The appearance of the shrine maidens coming off the bus was interesting, but it was the younger girls that made her stop and gape.

She assumed they were younger since they were all shorter, but their development and state of dress was insane. None of the smaller girls that were being led off the bus were wearing any clothing at all. Well, that wasn’t entirely true… their hands were bound behind their backs with thick leather binders, and they had leather collars around their necks. Each of those leather collars sported a bright silver cowbell that tinkled when the girl moved, and each was connected to a leash held by one of the shrine maidens. There was nothing covering or supporting the nude girl’s huge breasts, and the assistant did consider them huge! The smallest set of jiggling boobies she saw among them were larger than softballs and the largest were not quite as big as a basketball. The assistant’s hands involuntarily went to her own breasts which were half the size of the smallest breasts she saw among the little girls.

“Ah, this should be interesting.” the Priest said as they watched the rest of the bus unload with a few dozen young girls in school uniforms and only three young boys. Two adult women that looked like teachers also got off the bus. “We are here in time for one of the school’s field trips. Shall we?”

“Why yes, I’d love to!” the Professor answered with an eager smile.

“School? What grade are they in?” the assistant asked. She wondered why she had asked that question when her mind was wanting to know why several of the girls were dressed so strangely.

“From the looks of them, I would guess that they are third years.” the Mayor answered.

“Really? They look a little short for middle school students.” the assistant said.

“Not middle school, these students are in grade school.” the Priest corrected.

 _Grade school!_ The assistant’s mind reeled at the thought of eight and nine year old girls being so well developed. Then she looked at the other girls that were in uniform and realized that all of them were significantly well developed.

“That reminds me… I thought the collars with the bells indicated girls that were already in the HuCow program. But these girls are still in school?” the Professor asked.

“It’s the color of the bells.” the Priest explained, “If you recall, the HuCows you saw on your last trip all had golden bells, right?”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed that detail.” the Professor admitted.

“Golden bells are for the girls that have been fully converted into HuCows. The girls wearing silver bells are essentially pretending. It would be as if they are members of a Junior HuCow club at their school.” the Priest explained.

“What… is a HuCow?” the assistant asked. In all the things that she had helped the Professor with, she didn’t remember ever seeing that term.

“They have no bovine cattle on this island, so all the milk production comes from females that have had their legal status permanently changed to livestock.” the Professor quickly explained.

“So, a Junior HuCow Club would be… They have such a club at a grade school?” the assistant asked in amazement.

“They used to… years ago. But the curriculum has been changed at the grade schools so that _all_ the girls receive the pre-conversion treatment and have a chance to be a HuCow… at least for a while.” the Mayor explained.

The Mayor and the Priest escorted them to a room where the Miko’s had led the naked young girls. The red skirted Miko’s were busy binding the girls into frames with their wrists and ankles spread wide and firmly secured. Given their extremely vulnerable positions, it was odd to see the bound girls talking to each other as if they were still at their desks in class.

“Is this going to be another sacrifice?” the Professor asked.

“Sacrifice?” the assistant squeaked but the Professor waved off her question for the moment.

“No sacrifice this time. Just inspections and tests to see how far they have come along with their development.” the Mayor answered.

“Why do you ask? Would you like to see a sacrifice today?” the Priest asked as pleasantly as if he were asking if she would like an ice cream cone.

“That’s not necessary. I would really like to get to checking on my first assistant and getting a look at how the facility is coming along. I asked when I saw them being bound into those restraint frames. But, come to think of it, those frames were used when the girls were branded at the farm.” the Professor commented.

“Bwanded!” the assistant’s growing curiosity was once again shushed by her boss. She was starting to feel a little dizzy and wondered if the shock of this place was affecting her.

“They used the same frame that is used for milking when they did the sacrifice that I got to watch.” the Professor replied.

“That’s right.” the Mayor confirmed, “The first one you saw, and the one they are using here, is called a skinning frame. The other one is called a spitting frame. However, we use both of them with the girls as much as possible – so that they will be accustomed to it, when it is time for their sacrifice.”

“I see… so, how early do they start… getting used to these skinning and spitting frames?” the Professor asked.

“The skinning frame is introduced to them first. They’ll start getting used to that in preschool. The spitting frame comes later. Usually about the time they start lactating. So, depending on the girl, somewhere between the second and fifth year of grade school.” the Mayor said.

 _They start lactating… second year… of grade school!_ The assistant’s mind was having a hard time believing the conversation she was hearing.

The Priest nodded and they all turned to watch the bound girls being put through their paces. The Mikos assisted younger priests who inspected the bound girls. The red skirted and white bloused shrine maidens busied themselves by thoroughly washing the bound girl’s breasts, belly, and pubic area. Then, the Miko’s put on latex gloves and rubbed a thick cream into the skin of the school girls’ bellies and breasts. While they were finishing up, the young priests set up their equipment on the floor in front of each bound girl. The array of equipment included tanks of liquid, pump machines, and trays of catheters and sounds. Then, while the Mikos helpfully spread the younger girl’s pussy lips wide open and held them there, the young priests inserted catheters into the grade schooler’s bladders and inflated the balloons until the young girls looked like they were half way through a normal pregnancy. Some of them only grunted but most of them cried out in pain as the catheter pushed through their tender urethra's. All of them cried out as the balloons swelled up to stretch them to their limits.

“What is the point of inflating their bladders?” the Professor asked. She wondered if they were doing it for the same reason that she would need to have it done to her experiment subjects.

“The purpose is to push the womb back so that it can be more easily penetrated by the next probe.” the Mayor told her.

“Interesting.” the Professor confirmed her suspicion right before the young priests began inserting the much thicker probes deep into the girl’s vagina’s. Well, these probes were much thicker than what had been inserted into their bladders, but not nearly the size of an adult cock. The girls panted in anticipation of what they would feel next as the long probes pushed deep until it reached the ends of their vaginas, but there was no way they could hold back their scream as the constant pressure finally pushed through the cervix and deep into their young wombs. The probe insertion stopped there, but there would be no respite from their agony. As soon as the probes reached the backs of the young wombs, the balloons at the end of them began to expand with a warm liquid.

“It’s hard to see it happening,” the Priest explained to the Professor and her new assistant, “but the liquid in the balloon that inflated the bladder is being pumped into the balloon in the womb along with an equal quantity of additional liquid.”

“So the womb will be expanded to twice the volume that the bladder was?” the Professor asked.

“At first. They will be given a little time to get used to the feeling of fullness, then another tank will be brought in and the volume will be doubled again.” the Priest answered.

“I see. So, what were the Miko’s doing with the wash and the cream?” the Professor asked about the earlier steps they had observed.

“The wash is a basic disinfectant. The cream is applied to help the skin maintain its suppleness and elasticity. The goal is for the girl’s bellies to return to their original form and that there should be no stretchmarks or other permanent disfigurements.” the Mayor replied.

“Does it work?” the Professor asked with interest. After all - a product like that, if proven to be effective, would be worth millions in the pharmaceutical industry.

“It is about eighty-five percent effective… currently.” the Mayor told her.

“Currently? And what happens to the other fifteen percent?” the Professor asked.

“Girls that don’t respond to the cream, but develop good milking breasts, are sterilized and put on the short list for HuCow conversion. The ones that don’t respond to the cream and don’t show much promise as milkers are put on the list for the summer sacrifice.” the Mayor answered.

“Dat souns a widdle exweem.” the young assistant slurred. The dizziness was getting worse and she noticed that she was feeling a bit sleepy, but this was the first time she had spoken in a while and she was shocked at the slur in her own speech. “Was rong wif me?”

“Here you go,” the Priest helped her to sit down into a wheelchair that had been brought in for her. “You’re probably feeling pretty tired about now. But don’t worry, we will take care of you.”

The assistant sat down heavily and blinked a few times as if trying to clear her vision. She watched without comment as two Mikos used the wheelchair’s heavy leather straps on her arms and legs to bind her securely.

“To answer your question, they are not the only ones we sacrifice around here. With an accelerated birth rate and a ratio of nine female births to every one male birth, we will end up sacrificing over eighty-five percent of all the girls born on the island.” the Mayor told the younger woman but he was doubtful that she heard him. She was slumped over in the wheelchair now and sounded like she was lightly snoring.

“How fortuitous that you happened to have a wheelchair here.” the Professor complemented the Priest with a raised eyebrow.

“We anticipated that your new assistant… might need a little help.” the Mayor said with a sly smile.

“I take it that you want us to do the same thing to her that we are doing to your first assistant?” the Priest asked the Professor.

“Yes, please! And speaking of her, can we see her now?” the Professor asked as the two Mikos wheeled the unconscious assistant away to begin her processing.

“Certainly! Just step right this way” the Priest led the Professor through a nearby door.

* * *

The first assistant was bound up in a skinning frame when the Professor finally got to see her. She was completely nude of course, and the changes already evident in her body were quite stunning. Her skin was nicely tanned and had a healthy and lustrous glow to it. The Professor noted that her tan had no swimsuit lines, which meant that she had been spent considerable time outdoors in the nude. She smiled and wondered if that experience might have made her less embarrassed about being seen naked. But the most impressive change was that her breasts were no longer the little golf balls that they had been.

“My goodness, this is truly amazing!” the Professor said as she reached out and took the assistant’s left breast in her hand to feel it’s density and texture. Now as big as softballs, there were smooth and warm to the touch.

“Professor!” the assistant’s eyes snapped open. Her body futility squirmed as she tried to cover her nudity, but the restraints didn’t budge a centimeter.

“Calm down. This is just a visit to check on your progress.” the Professor said in a soothing voice.

“Oh… uh… well my boobies are a nice size now, so I’m ready to come home.” the assistant said hopefully.

“Hmm?” the Professor barely acknowledged her assistant’s remark as she continued her examination. After some time of putting her hands on various parts of her assistant’s body, she spoke as if she were making comments during the examination of a specimen, “You look like you are doing quite well. Your overall health seems good. Your waist is slimmer. You’ve got more feminine definition to your hips. There is a sensual roundness to your ass that wasn’t there before. Your breasts have undergone some remarkable development. And your pussy is naturally juicy… or did they lube you up before I got here?”

“Ungh… Professor!” the assistant had a hard time replying due to her extreme embarrassment. The Professor had two fingers deep inside her assistant’s pussy and was making slick sticky sounding noises as she moved her fingers in and out.

“I assure you that those are her natural juices.” the Priest said warmly. “She has indeed come a long way, but her development seems to have plateaued. She hasn’t had any improvements in the last month.”

“Oh?” the Professor wondered what could be wrong and her scientific mind was already churning through all the possibilities.

“Unh… Professor… please stop.” the assistant groaned as she tried desperately _not_ to cum on her boss’s hand.

“We have seen this sort of thing before and there is a simple solution that is effective… most of the time.” the Mayor offered.

“Why haven’t you employed it?” the Professor asked while watching her assistant nearing orgasm from just the slight masturbation she was receiving.

“It involves getting her pregnant, so we wanted to go over all the details with you so you could make an informed decision as to whether you want us to proceed with that or if you would rather have us release her to you now, in her current state.” the Mayor said. He was also interested in the young lady’s little sexual performance, and watched as the assistant’s head snapped back when she cried out.

The Professor’s fingers felt the crushing strength of her assistant’s vaginal muscles as they contracted during her climax, and it was also noted how much more juice was now running down her assistant’s tanned thighs. “Well well, you really are a squirter, aren’t you?” the Professor chuckled.

“Professor!” the bound assistant squirmed in embarrassment at her perverted display.

“Tell me, have they been having you fucked?” the Professor asked as she rolled the younger woman’s clit between finger and thumb and watched the reaction with interest.

“Ung! Yes, yes Professor.” the assistant panted as her boss’s fingers started slowly bringing her to another crescendo of arousal.

“How often? Is it every day?” the Professor asked while enjoying the blush that her questions were putting onto the bound young woman.

“Yes… every day… usually… several times… a day.” the assistant gasped as she felt herself rising toward another orgasm.

“Is it always the same men, or have you been fucking lots of different men?” the Professor asked.

“I don’t… I don’t know. They always… blindfold me.” the assistant then moaned as she felt a tremendous pleasure welling up from inside of her again.

“Blindfolded?” the Professor asked the Mayor and the Priest.

“Oh yes, it is part of the training we use on the young girls destined to become HuCows. They get used to the idea that anyone can fuck them at any time without the bother of building some kind of romantic fascination with the man using them.” the Priest said.

“Oh how wonderful! Please keep that up… in fact, make that a part of her daily ritual if you can.” the Professor asked while giving the engorged clitoris between her finger and thumb a gentle squeeze.

“Professor!” the assistant hadn’t meant to cry out, but the stimulation to her sensitive clitoris had been too much to suppress. She had intended on complaining about all the fucking and begging the Professor to ask them to make it stop, but now the Priest was being asked to increase that component of her training.

“Yes?” the Professor replied but didn’t slow her assault on the young woman’s stimulated and vulnerable pussy.

“My boobs… are already… a good size. Why… why do you want them to… oh… oooooh” the assistant was having a very hard time trying to keep her thoughts together. Fortunately, the Professor didn’t wait for her to complete her question.

“Oh, it has nothing to do with the research or your job. It’s really just a fancy of my own. You see, I’ve always wanted you to be my own little slut. I want to be able to take you to parties where you will be fucked by a number of men – all for my amusement. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” the Professor asked as she brought the young woman closer and closer to another orgasm.

“Oh! Ah! Yes! I mean no!” the assistant gasped. It was hard to think while her body reacted to the Professor’s delicate fingers in a way that now had her at the precipice of an Earth-shattering orgasm.

“You do want to be my slut, don’t you?” the Professor asked as she slowed her hand down – keeping the young woman at the precipice of another orgasm, but not letting her get to the peak.

“Huh? I mean… uh…” the assistant started to panic when she felt the wonderful and highly anticipated orgasm slowly slipping away.

“You do want to be my slut, don’t you?” the Professor repeated the question and gave the bound young woman’s clit a gentle squeeze for emphasis when she said the word _slut_.

“Yes!” the assistant cried out, “Please… please don’t stop. Please!”

“Say it.” the Professor smiled while gently rolling the young woman’s swollen clit between her finger and thumb, “Say that you want to be my slut.”

“I do! I want to be your slut! Please… I want to be your slut more than anything else in the world!” the assistant begged.

“Very good my dear, your training seems to be coming along nicely.” the Professor smiled while kissing the bound young woman on the forehead and using her hand to bring her to the orgasm that she had been craving.

“Aaaaiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” the assistant screamed while her body shook with erotic energy.

“She… didn’t used to be this responsive.” the Professor observed while watching her assistant twist and buck against her restraints.

“Increased sensitivity and responsiveness is a side effect of the body modifications.” the Priest told her.

“A very happy side effect it seems.” the Professor chuckled.

“She may become even more sensitive… if her training continues.” the Mayor warned.

“Noooooo...” the assistant whimpered.

“That would be… fascinating.” the Professor marveled at just how much her assistant had lost herself in her last climax. Then she turned to the Priest and the Mayor and bade them, “Please, proceed with whatever you think is necessary to continue her development.”

“But, I… I don’t want my boobs to be any larger. I’ll look like a… a… a slut.” the assistant sobbed.

“I know.” the Professor said sympathetically but remained undeterred, “But I do want to see just how far they can go with these treatments. And… to be honest with you, I do want to see just how big they can get, and how slutty you can look. You don’t really mind doing this little thing for me, do you?”

“I… suppose…” the assistant started to respond.

“Also, accept this as permission to also do whatever is needed to my second assistant as well.” the Professor said to the two gentlemen without taking her eyes away from the assistant’s lovely breasts she was fondling.

“Second… assistant?” the first assistant whimpered.

“Yes, well… you will be away for a year… or more. So I hired an assistant to replace you back at the college.” the Professor said as an explanation.

“Replace me?” the first assistant asked in alarm from the Professor’s explanation.

“Don’t worry about that. She is now here with you and will be going through this development program as well. But don’t worry about me, when I get back I will be training my new… or _third_ assistant. So, things will be a bit hectic for a while. But I promise you that I will persevere!” the Professor raised a fist in victorious pose.

“Third assistant?” the first assistant started to cry as she wondered if the Professor was going to replace her and forget about her. _Will she leave me in this place to become… a sacrifice?_

“Indeed. But that is all part of the plan too, you see?” the Professor went back to absently fondling the first assistant’s softball sized breasts as she spoke, “When the research facility on this island becomes operational, I will need three… or even four assistants for all the work that will need to be done.”

“Oh! That sounds grand.” the first assistant’s attitude perked up when she discovered that the Professor had a place for her after all.

“Oh my, even your nipples have developed nicely.” the Professor complemented her assistant, then turned to the Priest and Mayor to ask them, “Will she start lactating?”

“Since it is now in the plan to impregnate her, I can assure you that she will be lactating at some point.” the Priest said with conviction.

“Very well. If… if it is possible, I would like her body to be lactating on a regular basis. Not as much as your HuCows, mind you. Perhaps only as much as a liter a day would be nice.” the Professor added. She was a little distracted since a group of shrine maidens had come in with some equipment. It was in a cart that they moved up behind the assistant and seemed to be getting to work.

“Professor?” the assistant was a little stunned at the Professor’s request. First, she had given permission for the impregnation and now she was requesting…

“But you don’t want her to have the full conversion to livestock and development as a milker?” the Priest asked as a confirmation.

The assistant shivered at the mention of turning her into one of the livestock girls. The idea of it was terrifying, and yet also exciting.

“That’s right. I’ll need her back as a reliable assistant as soon as the site is ready.” the Professor watched with interest as the shrine maidens put a feeding tube down her assistant’s throat and attached it to a plastic bag filled with a yellowish looking gel. At her other end, they were putting a fiendish looking device on her that seemed to be designed to penetrate her anus, her vagina, and her urethra all at the same time. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask, “What is going on?”

“Oh, it’s just feeding time. Of course they’ll also take this opportunity to cleanse her bladder and her colon. And when that’s done, the probe that they pushed into her vagina will extend into her womb and she will be inflated.” the Priest explained.

“Inflated?” the Professor asked. She didn’t object to the idea, but significant air pressure in a body cavity could be deadly.

“The womb probe has a balloon at the end and the balloon will be inflated with water. This will help to stretch out her womb a bit and prepare her for her coming pregnancy.” the Mayor clarified.

“Very well then… shall we go to inspect the site now?” the Professor suggested.

The assistant could no longer speak with the feeding tube in her mouth. She felt her bowels swelling up from the solution being injected into her down there. Her bladder as well was inflating with a cleansing fluid. She had been through this numerous times before though, and it was no surprise when the probe pushed through her cervix and popped into her womb. She tried to look down at her breasts, but the feeding hose didn’t have that much flexibility. _I wonder how much larger my breasts will need to grow before the Professor is satisfied? I had thought they were big enough… and she wants them lactating too? I wonder what the Professor really has in store for me?_

* * *

The boat ride out to the island where her research site was being set up took a little less than an hour. Then again, it wasn’t exactly a speed boat either. Built more like a fishing trawler, the boat didn’t attract any attention as it crossed the blue water between the two islands. As they drew close, the Professor could see that the island was indeed small, but it was larger than she had imagined. And, the orderly rows of vegetation caught her eye.

“Are those farms?” she asked the Mayor. She had understood that the island had been abandoned.

“Yes, we have invited the High School Farming Club and a few of the agricultural cooperatives to set up some experimental crops on the island’s coastal areas. This will justify the increase of boat traffic and activity there.” the Mayor said proudly.

“Good thinking.” the Professor agreed. She had liked the idea of having the island all to herself, but the Mayor had a good point. _I guess it can’t be helped._

The Professor watched quietly from the deck, as the old trawler slowly approached the island. The port was in an inlet and not generally viewable from the coast, so she didn’t see any wharves or piers until long after they had cleared the old breakwaters and gone several kilometers through the winding channel.

“The channel had to be dredged, but only enough to support the small boats that we plan to use for transportation for your facility.” the Mayor told her.

“What about the agricultural groups?” the Professor asked.

“They will be using the same smaller boats.” the Mayor answered as they cleared the channel and came into the harbor’s berthing basin. It wasn’t much to look at and it wasn’t wide enough to safely turn even these smaller boats around. For that, they would have to go through the harbor area to a sheltered turning basin. A single wharf had one boat tied up and looked like it could support one more. But the buildings in the area were run down and looked like they hadn’t been in use for decades.

The Professor was about to ask about transportation from the wharf to her facility when she noticed that their boat didn’t seem to be slowing down much for the turning basin. In the shadows of large trees and an old rustic building, she saw that there was an entrance into the cliff wall that the boat was aiming for.

“A relic of the Cold War.” the Mayor chuckled. “I can’t imagine what it cost to make something like this. But they just abandoned it and walked away about fifty years ago.”

“Amazing.” the Professor was truly awed as the boat entered a tunnel and made it’s way through the underground passage. Over the sound of the boat slipping through the water, she heard the clang of metal and looked back to see heavy doors closing over the entrance of the tunnel. To quell her unease, she turned to the Mayor and asked, “It is safe, isn’t it?”

“Oh yes. It’s no longer able to support the submarines that it was originally designed for, but these little cargo and fishing boats are no trouble for it.” the Mayor assured her.

The boat pulled up to a floating pier and was quickly tied off. Several people stepped forward to help unload the boat and also to assist the passengers from the boat to the pier.

“Well Professor, if you’ll come this way, I think you’re going to like what we have set up for you.” the Priest said confidently.

* * *

The tour was far better than the Professor had anticipated. They were not as far along with the final preparations as she had hoped, but she was stunned by the scope of the facility they were putting together for her project. The structure was much larger than she had imagined and she was already thinking of revising her plans to upscale everything.

“Were you serious when you said you could deliver to me eight girls a week?” the Professor asked the Mayor.

“Absolutely!” the Mayor smiled.

“That is… as long as you don’t have any special requirements.” the Priest hastily added.

“Special requirements?” the Professor asked the Priest.

“Like… they have to be virgins… or something like that.” the Priest explained, “It would be easy to fulfill that request if you could accept HuCows that are nearing the end of their milk production usefulness.”

“I see…” the Professor thought about what she wanted to learn from the first series of experiments. As she was pondering those thoughts, a curiosity crossed her mind. Turning back to the Priest, she asked, “I noticed that all your Shrine Maidens seem to be young women and girls. What happens to them when they get older?”

“Some of them will marry men whose wives have… passed on. The rest will be sacrificed after their twenty-fifth birthday.” The Priest told her. He gave the Mayor a sidelong glance since the fates of the Shrine Maidens was something that was usually not discussed… at least around the Mayor.

“As I suspected. And, can I assume that the Shrine Maidens that are sacrificed are either virgins, or at least, have never been pregnant?” the Professor asked.

“That is correct.” the Priest wondered how the woman had come by such details. He wanted to ask her about it, but the Mayor gave him a shake of his head to wave him off.

“Very well then. If possible, I would like to get the first batch of livestock girls with this arrangement. I’ll need two young girls that have never been impregnated, and two Shrine Maidens that are at least twenty years old, but have also never been impregnated. I’ll also need two HuCows that have been through at least one pregnancy, but have not been in the program more than two years. And the final two can be used up HuCows. How does that sound?” the Professor asked both of the men that were with her.

“I don’t think that should be a problem.” the Mayor answered quickly, but the Priest was hesitating.

“The only problem I foresee is with the Shrine Maidens. I don’t know if we are retiring them in that kind of volume.” the Priest admitted.

“I only need this arrangement for the first batch. I want to find out which ones will respond best to the… research.” the Professor explained.

“Ah yes… that shouldn’t be a problem at all.” the Priest replied.

“When will we get to see some of your… research?” the Mayor asked to change the subject away from the negativity of possible supply problems.

“Not for a while I’m afraid. I’m hoping that the parasites will be ready in a year, but nothing is certain at this point.”

 _Parasites?_ Both men wondered.

“Then we still have plenty of time to finish the facilities and make everything perfect for you.” the Mayor beamed.

“Indeed, I plan to come out here in another six months to see how far you’ve come.” the Professor warned them so that they didn’t get lazy in their efforts.

“Oh? Will you be bringing another assistant for us to play with?” the Priest asked with a smile.

“Oh yes, you can count on that!” the Professor laughed.

* * *

 

* * *

Another six months went by before the Professor returned to the island for her third visit, and with her third assistant. The new girl was much less shy around the Priest and the Professor than the others had been. She had a personality that was full of energy and curiosity. At the same time, she had another facet of her personality which had attracted the Professor’s attention.

Back at the university, she had volunteered to test the restraint chair that the special projects team had been making to the Professor’s specification. The plumbing pieces had not yet been installed, but the restraint system was fully functional. The girl was bound with her legs spread wide, her back severely arched, and her head pulled back firmly. Her arms were crossed behind her back and bound there to keep them out of the way. The build team took over an hour to get their notes and make small adjustments and throughout it all, the young woman never uttered a single complaint. In fact, she seemed to be sinking into a deeper and deeper experience of pleasure while being firmly strapped down.

The Professor had recognized the ecstasy that played out on the young girl’s face and offered her the position of assistant, on the spot. She had agreed immediately and was eager to oblige when the Professor suggested that the build team use her body for their construction efforts. Predictably, they ended up needing to use her every day. Sometimes it was for a quick fitting. Other times she was locked into the chair for hours. When the plumbing elements were installed, the young woman accepted the pain until her body had been stretched out enough that she could easily take the probes deep inside of her.

But, while she was becoming accustomed to the chair, both of the Professor’s assistants that had previously been left on the island were being put through an aggressive development program too. By now, they were both well tanned and their breasts were now as large as musk melons. They were also both about five months pregnant and their bellies were showing a little.

After the introductions with the Mayor and the Priest, the girl that was with the visiting Professor realized that she was the _third_ assistant. The only reason why she was still conscious enough to make that connection was her distaste for tea. She had politely refused the Professor’s offer of some calming tea mostly because she didn’t like the stuff – but also because she was fascinated with everything she had seen so far. She didn’t feel the need to be calmed in such an exciting place.

“Those two are your first two assistants?” the third assistant asked excitedly. She was fascinated at how they were bound into the skinning frames and their full breasts and pregnant bellies were on full display.

The Professor realized she had a liability now. The new assistant had seen too much to be let loose, but without her falling unconscious, she couldn’t just leave her here to be indoctrinated like the others…

“Do I get to have that done to me too?” the third assistant asked enthusiastically.

“What?” the Professor was surprised out of her musings by the young assistant’s question. The Mayor and Priest glanced at each other as if they had just figured out something important.

“I want to have a healthy looking body and the big boobs too! Am I allowed to do the same thing your first two assistants are doing?” the girl was pleading with the Professor.

“You do realize that this will involve binding you and treating you in a way that is between livestock and a test animal?” the Mayor asked.

“Yes!” the girl answered with raw excitement. The blouse she was wearing did nothing to hide the hard nipples on her chest and she unconsciously moved a hand down between her legs where her overexcited pussy had juiced her panties into a swampy mess.

“You have a surprisingly positive attitude about this.” the Professor had an idea and said, “I was thinking about doing something a little different with you though. In addition to everything my other assistants are going through, you will be getting even more of the livestock experience.”

“What does that mean?” the third assistant asked excitedly.

“You will be branded.” the Priest told her after a quick glance to the Professor.

“Oh gods… yes. I’ll do it!” the girl was weak in the knees from the thought of being bound and branded with a hot iron on her delicate skin. In delirious excitement, she asked, “Will I… Will I become the Professor’s property?”

“Yes. You will be my slave and I will treat you as a plaything.” the Professor said with confidence but wondered if she had gone too far.

“YES!” the young assistant erupted with ecstatic excitement for a moment, but then reality kicked in and she had to pull herself away from the delight of achieving something she had previously only fantasized about, “Oh no… I can’t do this.”

“Why not?” the Professor could see that the girl was truly crestfallen and wondered what could have caused such an extreme attitude change.

“I… lied on my application to work for you, Professor. You see, I have two little sisters I am responsible for. I hope… you will forgive me.” she said sadly.

“If I may, that shouldn’t be a problem.” the Mayor offered a solution, “If it is for the Professor, we could take your sisters in and get them enrolled in the schools here.”

“Oh wow!” the girl’s excitement was back. Having seen the tour with the Professor of the local elementary school and the farm, she asked them, “Would it be possible to test them to see if they might be able to qualify for the HuCow or Sacrifice program?”

“Do you _want_ them in one of the programs?” the Mayor asked with more than a little surprise.

“Oh yes! The girls in those programs looked like they knew that their lives had real meaning. Even if their years would be shortened because of the choices they had made, I could see that they believed their lives, and what they were doing, was important. I want that for my sisters too!” the youngest assistant gushed.

The first and second assistant couldn’t respond with the feeding tubes already down their throats, but they were both stunned by this girl’s attitude. Neither of them could understand how she could so easily embrace the idea of truly becoming one of the livestock girls, but they did have to agree with her observation of the girls on this island. Every female they had met, whether she was a shrine maiden, HuCow, sacrifice, or a mother… they all seemed to live with the conviction that they had important roles to fill.

“To be clear,” the Professor said to the third assistant, “you will not end up like my other assistants. When they are done with their training here, they will be returned to me to continue to serve as my assistants. But you… you will be branded and will become property. You will be returned to me as a possession. I may have you serve as an assistant as well, or I may choose to have you sacrificed. The decision will be entirely mine. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes sensei!” the girl said as she swooned from being far too stimulated.

“Wow, she’s really something.” the Priest said as he gazed at the smiling but unconscious body on the low couch.

“She’s been full of surprises since I asked her to be an assistant.” the Professor commented.

“Do you really want us to give her the full processing and set her sisters up as sacrifices?” the Mayor asked. He was concerned about going so far with outsiders. There was always the chance that somebody could come looking for them.

“No… at least not the sisters.” The Professor had also considered the same concerns but wanted to see how deep her assistant’s perversion ran. “Please feel free to decline this request if it is in any way a problem for your local customs and culture. But, could you put the sisters through the HuCow program and the Shrine Maiden program… but then turn them over to me after they’ve had a few years of experience in each program?”

“So… two or three years in each program, then hand them over to you. Yes… I think we could do that.” the Mayor said tentatively and looked over to the Priest who had authority over the Shrine Maiden program.

“I don’t see a problem with it.” the Priest agreed.

“Wonderful! In that case, I believe I should be getting to the ferry. But, I look forward to seeing your progress in six months!” the Professor said cheerfully as a group of Shrine Maidens moved the unconscious third assistant into a wheelchair and rolled her away.

* * *

 

* * *

It had been half a year after the Professor had dropped off her third assistant and she was thrilled because it was finally time to begin the experiments. The laboratory that the islanders had renovated from an old military base would serve her perfectly. Most of the facility was underground where it would be hidden away from any prying eyes. It was also on its own little island off the south shore of the larger island where the Mayor resided. There would be no inhabitants of the island other than her and her support staff… and the girls that would serve as laboratory specimens.

“How are my lovely assistants doing?” the Professor asked the Priest as soon as she saw him.

“See for yourself.” the Priest gestured to almost naked women with incredible figures, skin tanned to a dark bronze, and long black hair pulled into matching ponytails. Their breasts were the size of basketballs and their nipples were almost as big as ping pong balls, yet their waists were slim and bellies flat. Their only clothing were the skimpiest of string bikinis.

“These are my first and second assistants?” the Professor didn’t recognize them at all. She had been expecting them to be carrying a lot of extra weight since they had given birth just a few months ago, but there was no sign that either of these women had ever been pregnant before. The extra weight had been burned off and there were no stretch marks on their bronzed skin.

“It’s really us Professor.” The girl on the right said as she reached for a lab coat from inside the passenger van they were about to climb into.

“No, please…” the Professor raised her hand as she asked both of her assistants, “please stay the way you are.”

“We can for a while, but we’ll need to be wearing more when we get to the facility. With only this much on, it is uncomfortably cold in that place.” the first assistant warned the Professor.

“So, how is my third assistant doing? And… her sisters. How are they?” the Professor asked as they climbed into the passenger van.

“They are all doing fine. Your assistant is four months pregnant and responding well to the treatments. Both of her sisters are doing well in school and having fun in the Junior HuCow club.” the Mayor told her. “But, if you don’t mind… I’m dying to know if this is it? Has everything worked out and you will be ready to start up your program now?”

“Indeed it is!” the Professor said triumphantly. “As long as you have my first eight subjects ready, we can start today.”

“We’ve done better than that. We already have your first thirty-two subjects at your facility.” the Mayor bragged.

“Thirty-two!” the Professor gasped.

“We thought it would be best to have the next few sets of subjects ready in case you wanted to do an inspection or preparation of some kind.” the Priest told her.

“Good thinking! Now, I really can’t wait to get out to the island and get everything started.” the Professor’s excitement spilled over to her two almost-nude assistants who also seemed eager to finally get the project started.

The Professor walked past the row of bound girls. All eight of the girls were bound to crossed wooden beams that spread their arms and legs out wide, and held them there. There was a slight curve to these beams such that their heads were craned forward and they could see everything that was going to happen between their legs. They were scared, and for good reason. Unlike the school program to indoctrinate them to the HuCow program, none of them had ever been prepared for anything like this. If it hadn’t been for the catheters, many of them would likely be pissing themselves now – and it wouldn’t just be the youngest ones either. The Professor saw that even the oldest of the girls, the retired Shrine Maiden and the former wife, were terrified just like the youngest in the room. Even though they were all nude, it was easy to tell which was which, just from their appearances.

The youngest two would be the ones straight from the grade school, and the oldest two would be the former wife and the retired Shrine Maiden – with the Shrine Maiden having the firmer breasts and belly. The remaining four would be the HuCows. All of them had breasts that were larger than grapefruits and sported erect nipples the size of small cherries. Their skin was soft to the touch and their pussies were tight little slits between their legs. Even though some of them had been milked for several years as a HuCow, or had given birth to numerous babies like the former wife, such was the miracle of the supplements in the water of these islands. Of course, the easiest way to tell them apart from the others was from the brand on their bellies. All HuCows, whether freshly acquired or recently retired, sported a brand on her belly and on her lower back. Aside from those obvious marks, there were other ways to tell if you looked carefully. These were the girls with the slightly larger breasts. Having lived in the barns and exercised in the fields, their skin was a darker and richer tanned tone, but it was still soft. Their pussies were different on the insides from their virginal counterparts. With all the fucking and at least one childbirth, their uterus and wombs had seen different degrees of use. Between the four branded girls, the Professor would require a thorough examination to tell which were the ones that had only been through only a single pregnancy and which were the used up girls.

 _Used up or not, it will be interesting to see_ _how_ _their bodies react to the parasites._ The Professor thought as she assessed the state of her eight subjects.

“Will they suffice?” the Priest asked after she had made her inspection.

“Absolutely! I was wondering about the former wife though.” the Professor said as she led the small group of observers out of the ‘Infection Room’ and to the safety of the observation room. As soon as they were in position to watch the procedure, the room got several more visitors.

“Yes… it occurred to us that we might not have told you about this option on any of your visits.” the Mayor explained, “You see, if a wife doesn’t provide her husband with a son after her tenth pregnancy, he has the right to trade her in to the Priesthood for a Shrine Maiden who is about to retire.”

“Fascinating! Yes, it will be interesting to see how my little pets respond to a vagina that has been so thoroughly used.” the Professor commented as she led her guests into an observation room.

“You keep mentioning these parasites. Have they already been brought here to this island?” the Priest asked.

“And are you sure that they are well contained? I wouldn’t want some kind of outbreak from an invasive species here.” the Mayor sounded concerned.

“Yes, the parasites are here, but do not worry. They are creatures that are created in a lab and are extremely fragile. It is hard enough to keep them alive in the controlled conditions of this lab – they would never survive in the wild.” the Professor assured the men.

“I am satisfied with that.” the Mayor said happily.

“It looks like something is starting now.” the Priest said as he peered through the big window in the observation room.

On the other side of the thick glass, workers in the room firmly mounted inflatable gags in the mouths of all the girls. Oxygen feed tubes went into the nasal passages and they were firmly blocked as well. Ear plugs were even taped in place. Then, the workers pushed large butt plugs into each girl’s anus and locked it there. The balloons at the end of the urethral catheters were inflated with three hundred milliliters of solution. After checking their work, the group of workers left the room.

“This is the final prep. The parasites we will be giving the girls first are persistent, but not very bright. They are supposed to go into the vagina, but they will try any open orifice.” the Professor told her visitors as they all watched the well practiced procession of preparations.

Next, another group of workers wheeled in the sealed containers that housed the parasites. These workers weren’t taking any chances; they were wearing HazMat suits and being very careful with their movements. The containers were taken from the cart and placed between the spread legs of each girl. Straps went around the containers to lock them in place just centimeters from the girl's spread legs and vulnerable pussies. Control arms were attached to the lids of the containers as the last step. The workers spent a few minutes checking each other’s work before returning to the cart and also leaving the room. After that group of workers were gone, the doors were closed and locked.

“The room is now hermetically sealed. Not even a germ could get in or out of there.” the Professor told her guests to calm them.

“What will happen now?” the Mayor asked.

“There will be a short wait to give the bladder expansion time to shift the girl’s wombs into position… then the real show begins.” she told them.

“Wait… why do their wombs need to be shifted?” the Priest asked.

“For the parasites to do their job, they will need to move into the girl’s womb. Ah! it’s almost time.” she pointed to the sealed boxes on the floor of the room and everyone noticed that an indicator light had turned green.

Above the containers, the girls were squirming in the agony of having two of their three holes stuffed and the bladder’s filled to such an unreasonable degree. Looking down their bodies, they could see their tummies slightly bulged from the inflated balloons inside them. One by one, they also began to notice that the lid to the container between their legs had started to open. Having no idea what to expect, they watched the opening lid with fear and anticipation. Most of them suspected that it would be some kind of device that would stuff their pussies since they had already been stuffed in their mouth, ass, and bladder. When the lids were finally open all the way, it was still difficult to see inside. There was some kind of black stuff inside the container and it’s surface had a sheen as if it were slippery.

From the observation room, the guests could see the girls jump one after another when they realized it was some kind of living thing inside the container. When it finally stretched out of the container, minds inside both rooms struggled to comprehend what they were seeing. Words like slug, worm, leech, and larvae came to mind but none of them seemed quite right. The thing was shaped like a blob but with things that looked like antennae or tendrils radiating from the blob like mass. Moving slowly through it’s own trail of slime, it made it’s way out of the container and up to the parted pussy lips of the bound girls.

Both the girls in the room, and the audience behind the safety of the glass wall were horrified at what they saw. Each of the bound girls struggled futily to get away from this disgusting thing… to no avail. The parasites, for their part, detected a warm place to move into, and simply took that opportunity.

“It will take them a full ten minutes to fully move into the girl’s pussies. As soon as that is done, we will deflate and remove the mouth gags and anal plugs.” the Professor told her guests.

“What about their bladders?” the Mayor asked while he watched with fascination as one of the parasites slowly invaded the body of a former Shrine Maiden. He paid particular attention to the way she struggled and jerked in her bindings.

“We won’t be able to deflate them until tomorrow morning. You see, some time tonight, the parasites will force each of the girls’ cervix open and move into their wombs.” the Professor explained.

“Some time tonight? Professor, I’m not going to be able to stay around here to watch the whole show if that’s the case.” the Mayor said with a chuckle.

“No, I suppose not. In truth, there will be interesting things happening over the next four days, but… I have a suggestion. How would you like to come back in one or two weeks and I can have a presentation put together on the exciting parts?” the Professor suggested.

“A splendid idea! I look forward to it.” the Mayor bowed with the Priest and took their leave to head back to the main island.

The Professor waited until she was alone in the observation room with only her assistants before speaking again, “Any problems?”

“None.” the second assistant answered.

“I was a little surprised about the Shrine Maiden.” the first assistant said.

“Oh?” the Professor prodded.

“I’m pretty sure she is one of the Mayor’s daughters.” the assistant said.

“Really?” the Professor turned to look through the window at the girl in question. She had an expression of profound pain on her face as the larval creature in her pussy was already prying open her cervix for it’s passage into her womb.

“Fascinating culture they have here.” the other assistant said as she too watched the struggling Shrine Maiden.

“Indeed.” said the Professor, “Be sure to have extra cameras on her.”


	3. The Show

The Professor’s presentation got longer and more interesting as days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. The Mayor and Priest brought some of the important members of their community to watch the next big step in the ongoing show several months later. Among them were the principals of the local schools and owners of several of the HuCow ranches that had contributed girls to the Professor’s experiment.

They watched a video presentation that showed the day when the first group of the girls received the parasites into their wombs. Lined up in a row, all of their vulnerable pussies were held wide open with metal arms so that the creatures were able to easily find their way into the bound girl's bodies. With their vaginal lips open so invitingly, the disgustingly slimy creatures easily slid deep into the struggling girls. Then, there was medical-scan video that showed the creatures pushing their way through the cervix and into the wombs of their screaming host subjects. With the audience thinking that the _penetration_ part was over, the assistants brought their attention back to the video as it zoomed in so that the narrow connection between the womb and the ovary filled half of the big screen. They all watched as long tendrils from the parasite pushed their way through the Fallopian tubes until they were wrapped around the ovaries themselves. As if to anchor itself, a needle-like fang at the end of the tendril pushed deep into the ovary. On the other half of the screen, the host girl looked like she had been kicked in the stomach. Her body jolted and her eyes opened wide – her mouth frozen in a silent scream as the intense pain wracked her a second time from the needle penetration of the other ovary. Her experience was far from over though. The audience in the room watched as another, and another tendril made it’s way through the tube. When it was finally done, there were a dozen of the little tendrils connected to the ovaries with their needle like stingers deeply embedded in the ovary. The video changed to show that the girls were still bound in place and all of them were screaming and writhing in agony.

“Why… what are those things?” the Mayor asked as he watched the agony washing over the face of the bound former shrine maiden.

“The best way to describe the function of the barbed tendrils would be to call it a kind of proboscis. It injects the ovary with a venom that causes it to generate and release it’s eggs at a vastly accelerated rate.” the Professor told the attentive audience. The time-lapse video showed the swelling of the ovaries as they expanded to ten, then twenty times their normal size. Eventually, the ovaries were the size of grapefruits and made a pair of bulges in the abdomens of all the bound girls.

“Why do they do that?” one of the acolytes from the Priesthood asked.

“The parasite will feed on the young woman’s eggs as a source of sustenance, but it will also use them for the next process you will be viewing.

“It looks very painful.” a woman commented. She looked intrigued, but the younger girl standing in front of her looked terrified.

“It is excruciatingly painful.” the Professor confirmed.

“You don't give the… parasite hosts any kind of pain killer?” a medical person asked.

“No we don't. But it is for reasons I think you will all understand.” The Professor lectured while the video behind her showed the girls in her study struggling fiercely against their bonds and screaming in unrelenting agony. “You see, the pain is causing their bodies to manufacture and release abundant quantities of certain chemicals into their blood stream. These chemicals will interact as triggers with the nutrients and hormones that we have been feeding them for several weeks now. And the result will hopefully be beneficial for the research goals.”

“I see.” the medical person said, and a few of the priests nodded with understanding. A similar technique was used on many HuCows that had trouble meeting their production quotas, as well as on the… temple sacrifices.

“Won’t that swelling cause damage?” one of the school principals asked.

“Indeed it will. There are several long term side effects from prolonged misuse of the ovaries. At this time, there is no treatment and no way to recover from the damage. But, that shouldn’t be an issue for the purposes of the experiment, so these side effects are of no concern to the success of the project.” the Professor told them. She had decided to tell that bit of information to the assembled guests as bluntly as possible since she and her assistants strongly suspected that one of the girls in the experiment group was a daughter of the Mayor.

The Mayor hardly reacted at all, but the head priest paused and glanced at the Mayor when he heard the Professor’s announcement.

The video changed to a slide show and displayed pictures of the girls now moved to another room but still securely bound. No longer tied to the thick wooden beams, they were strapped into skinning frames and placed in numbered stalls. Feed and air tubes went down their throats. Other tubes were thrust into their bladder and bowels to relieve them of their waste. It was hard to tell from the still pictures if they were still writhing and struggling, but the Professor cleared that up with her dialog.

“We would like to let them free to relax until the next step, but we have found that the implantation process can be so traumatizing that some of them may try to claw the valuable parasites out of their own bodies if they were immediately released. So we keep them bound like this during the parasite’s incubation.” the Professor said as the images behind her displayed all of the girls being blindfolded and left in their stalls. “Of course, as the juvenile parasites mature a bit, they will further implant themselves in the walls of the womb and adapt to the growing ovaries.”

The still shots continued, but focused on the girls' abdomens where little bumps first appeared, then got larger until they were sizable looking protrusions on the girl's otherwise flat bellies. Then, the pictures stopped and the video started up again. The girls had been moved into milking and breeding frames, but the frames were on pivot arms that allowed the girls' bodies to be rotated. One after another, the girls were rotated up so that one of the project assistants could easily get to the girls' bellies.

The crowd in the room watched as the assistant carefully washed the area around the skin where the swollen ovary made a bump as if a tennis ball had been implanted under the skin. Then the assistant swabbed the area with a disinfectant that left a reddish stain on the skin. All the while, the girl was unable to watch what was being done to her body. Even if her head hadn't been strapped down so that she was looking up at the ceiling, her breasts were too large for her to see her belly unless someone was holding the big mammaries out of the way for her. So, she couldn't see what was happening, but she could feel everything and it was clear to everyone watching that it was making her tense and filling her with trepidation.

Her fear was justified, as the audience soon learned. The assistant placed two suction bulbs over the protrusions. A small flexible tube led from each suction cup to a small motor that kept up the suction so that the rubber cup could not be easily removed. The girl bucked as each suction cup was attached directly over her painfully sensitive and swollen ovaries. But the assistant wasn't finished just yet. She then approached the soft rubber suction cup with a syringe that sported a long needle.

“To help the parasite grow strong enough to be useful, we are going to inject additional nutrient into the ovaries.” the Professor explained as the assistant in the video lined the syringe up to penetrate the rubber cup and the ovary underneath.

“Will the stuff in the syringe make the ovaries release their eggs any faster?” someone asked.

“No, it doesn't have that ability… but that is an interesting idea.” the Professor said thoughtfully. Then she continued her description while pointing to the syringe in the hand of the assistant on the video, “You'll notice that the contents of the syringe are green in color. We color-code both the oral and ovary feeds. All of the ovary solutions are designed to be consumed directly by the parasite, but the green one is a basic nutrient while the others have specific purposes.”

The audience watched in fascination as the girl writhed against this new torment. The assistant pushed the needle deep into the swollen ovary before pushing the plunger down slowly until it had been emptied. Then, holding the base of the needle snugly, she unscrewed the syringe tube and removed it, leaving the needle inside the ovary. Another assistant entered the camera's view and handed a tube over to the first assistant, who quickly connected the tube to the end of the needle. As soon as the connection was finished, the camera zoomed out and the audience could see that the end of the tube was connected to a two-liter bag hanging from an IV hook.

She seems to still be in considerable pain.” someone observed.

“I'm sure she is. The green formula is the second mildest of the four different specialized solutions, but I'm told that it burns like hot sauce that has been spilled on… sensitive places.”

No-one bothered to ask why it had to be so painful, since they had already heard the answer. It was obvious that the chemical keys that they needed for the goals of this project, came from the body's natural response to pain. There was no surprise when the two assistants began the process of putting another needle into the other suction cup and ovary that was immediately underneath – followed by the connection to another bag of the green solution. Finally, the camera zoomed out to show that all the girls were now rotated down into the doggy position, still securely strapped into the breeding frames. The usual tubes ran into their bladders and bowels to relieve waste, and two more tubes ran down their throats to deliver air to their lungs and nutrient to their bellies. But this time, there were six more tubes that were connected to the bound bodies. Four of them provided suction to their nipple milkers and ovary cups. The ones on their breasts constantly drained them of their milk while the other two held the ovary cups in place. And finally, two more tubes connected the bags of green solution to the needles that were still lodged in their painfully swollen ovaries.

“They will be like this for a week. Well… they will be like this on the following day as well, but there will be a change to the ovarian solution.” the Professor told them.

The video showed the girls still restrained in the breeding frames, but the assistants replaced the almost empty bags of green nutrient with a bright red nutrient. None of the girls could see this change and suspected nothing… until the red liquid made it through the feed lines and into their bodies. It started with uncomfortable squirming and soon escalated to struggle and thrashing as the red liquid slowly drained into their ovaries to become a new supplement for the parasite.

“The red serum is the most painful.” the Professor commented as they watched all the girls thrashing about to try and get away from the pain. But the breeding frames were quite strong and their struggles were futile.

“How long will they be taking this red formula?” the woman with the younger girl asked.

“Only one day.” the Professor replied, “The following day, they will be getting the blue solution which is actually soothing after the excruciating pain of the red solution.

The video changed again, and the group watched as a group of men entered the room where the breeding benches still had the girls locked securely in the doggy position. All of the tubes had been removed so as not to get in the way when the men stepped up behind them to fuck their vulnerable pussies.

“The red solution has a specific function. It tells the parasite that it is time to select one egg from each ovary and present both of them in the womb for fertilization.” the Professor announced.

“They can get pregnant like this? I mean… with those creatures inside them?” the Priest asked.

“Not _can_ … they _will_.” the Professor said proudly, “The parasites feed on most of the released eggs that come streaming out of the swollen ovaries but, because of the red serum, they will choose two eggs and prepare them for fertilization every three weeks.”

“Every three weeks? It will continue to do that, even after they are pregnant?” the Mayor asked.

“Yes. And the girls will continue to get pregnant with two more feti, every three weeks.”

“Just a moment… you mean to say that they will have more than one pregnancy going on at a time?” the Mayor couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

“That is correct. If you will all come with me, we can observe the procedure of what we refer to as ‘Day 1’ of the three week larvae cycle.”

  


The audience followed the Professor down to the room where eight girls were still bound, although they were apparently finished being fucked by the group of men and were no longer in the breeding position. The workers were busy strapping them into a harness that kept their arms behind their backs and their legs spread wide without covering their recently used crotches. However, aside from the different position the girls were in, there was something else different about them.

“They all look quite pregnant now.” a priest pointed out the change from the flat tummies on the video to the round bellies that made them all look as if they were about to start their third trimester.

“That's right,” the Professor explained, “the video was made some time ago. Each of the girls is now carrying a set of twins that are in their twenty-fourth week of development.”

“Twenty-four?” the woman with the young girl looked skeptical, “They seem farther along than that.”

“They look that way because they are also carrying a set of twins in their twenty-fourth week, and another set in their twenty-first week, and so on.”

There were a few gasps in the room when the guests realized that the Professor wasn't telling them about something she was trying to do… this was something she had already accomplished.

“You mean… each one of them has… eighteen babies inside her?” the younger girl asked.

“Close…” the Professor smiled at the bright young girl, “Each one of them has twenty if you count the two eggs that were just fertilized a few hours ago.”

“How… how can so may babies fit inside her?” the girl asked in astonishment.

“Keep in mind that the six youngest feti are so small that you probably couldn't see them.” the Professor explained, “The largest two are only a bit over a half kilogram.”

“Wow!” the girl returned her attention to what was now happening to the pregnant looking girls.

The harnesses were connected to cables and hooks that came down from the ceiling far overhead and the girls were lifted in this position until they were directly over an arrangement of open vats. Inside the vats were some large writhing creatures that looked like a cross between a lizard, a slug, and a bed of flowers. Even though the flower-like protrusions were pretty, the overall creature looked vile and creepy to the audience.

To the bound girls that were being lowered into the vats with those creatures, they seemed a lot more than creepy. They were positively frightening. All of the girls began to struggle and writhe in their bonds, but it was no use. No matter what they did, or how much they begged, the winches continued to lower them into the vats with those horrific creatures.

The Mayor looked on impassively, over the edge of the vat, at the former shrine maiden. He watched as she too was lowered into the vat with the vile creature. And, it seemed as if she was looking back at him even as she struggled to escape from being fed to this creature.

“Are those… worm things going to eat them?” one of the guests asked.

“Not at all. They will all return from the vats safely.” the Professor said cheerfully.

“Then… why?” a priest asked.

“These creatures do not have a male and female reproduction cycle like the one that we are familiar with. They require a host to be able to reproduce.” the Professor directed their attention to a monitor where video from inside one of the vats was showing what they couldn’t see from the observation window. “Does anyone know what an ovipositor is?”

“Yes,” the medical lady replied, “It is an organ that some creatures have for the laying of eggs. Are you saying that these… parasites reproduce by laying eggs?”

“Not quite.” the Professor explained, “The creature in the vat is an adult of the species, and I guess you could think of it as a female. It produces larvae that are about the size of… well… very large slugs.”

Just then, the camera zoomed in on one of the creatures in the vat. It was spreading itself out and raising long, wet looking tentacles toward the human female body that was being lowered toward it.

“These larvae are very fragile. They will perish if they cannot be in the right kind of environment and able to secure an available food source.” the Professor said as the group of guests watched the tentacles wrap around the struggling girl’s legs and guide her down to an erect protrusion at the center of the creature’s massive body.

“That thing… that is… the ovipositor?” one of the junior priests pointed at the erect member that was getting closer and closer to the girl’s descending pussy, “But… how is it going to pump her full of eggs if she is already pregnant with… twenty babies?”

“Not eggs and it’s not going to pump her full of anything.” the Professor reiterated, “the parasite’s ovipositor will push just two of it’s larvae into her womb. And, as I said, they are not very large… yet.”

“But… why does it need to be in a womb full of developing babies?” the woman with the young girl asked.

“Ah, well you see…” the Professor directed their attention back to the video presentation once again. The picture had changed again and split into eight smaller video shots. One each of these views they were watching live video from a medical probe inside a womb. “I implanted a small medical probe in their wombs so this moment could be recorded. Twenty-four weeks ago these girls were impregnated just so they could make it to this point. And now, if we are lucky, the probes will be able to capture the moment of the parasite arrival.”

A blood curdling scream came from within one of the vats as one of the younger girl’s pussy was penetrated by the ovipositor. The tentacles were now wrapped thoroughly around her legs and torso. It was pulling her down at the same time that it was thrusting the ovipositor up and into the parted pussy lips. But the slime covered member didn’t stop there – it slid up the length of her pussy and pressed hard against her cervix. A cervix behind which there were twenty developing feti in ten different stages of development. The girl gasped as the pressure against her cervix built. Just then, someone cried out and pointed at one of the monitors.

“I saw something move! Was that the ovi...thing?” the young girl exclaimed.

“No… those are tendrils from the womb parasite.” the Professor said with amazement. She hadn’t expected this and was glad that it was all being recorded.

The tendrils were gathering around the puckering cervix and seemed to be waiting for the arrival of the ovipositor as well. Because of the tendrils’ presence, some of the video was blocked, but they could make out what was happening on the other screens. And then, it all happened very quickly. The puckered cervix finally opened up and the shaft of the ovipositor popped into the womb. Screams could be heard from the depths of the vats at the same time, but everyone’s attention was on the video feed from the probes. The tendrils gathered around the mouth of the ovipositor and surrounded the larvae as it erupted from the mouth of the invader. Not all of the tendrils stayed with the first arrival and it was clear that the rest of them were waiting for the next larvae to arrive. The tendrils with the larvae moved out of sight on most of the monitors, but a few were in the right place to watch as the floating tendrils slowly guided the first larvae to one of the amniotic sacs. The sac was clear and the video showed the twenty-four week old fetus inside as it moved around – possibly reacting to the light from the camera. But the view of the fetus was soon obscured by the mass of tendrils and the slug like larvae that seemed to be eating it’s way into the amniotic sac…

“Why… why is it trying to get into there?” the medical woman asked.

“As I said, the larvae are rather fragile. They will die if they don’t get into a compatible environment and secure a food source.” the Professor said evenly. She knew that, as lopsided as these people’s morals were, they might still have an issue with the parasite’s food source.

Sure enough, there was silence as they watched the remaining tendrils guide the second larvae over to the other of the two most developed feti.

“Are they going to eat all the ba… feti?” the young girl asked in a saddened voice.

“These two will not.” the Professor explained, “The larvae that have just entered the amniotic sacs of the two most developed feti, will feed on them until they are utterly consumed. And then, after they have completely consumed the feti, they will feed directly from the host-mother through the umbilical. This will continue for almost two weeks until they exit the womb and begin their final stage of development. A week after that, the girls will be fucked to impregnate the next set of feti-sacrifices, and the whole process will start all over again.”

“So, the purpose of these girls is to provide both a host environment and a food source for these… larvae things?” a priest asked.

“That is correct.” the Professor acknowledged.

“How long will they last?” the Mayor asked.

“Two to three years… until their ovaries run out of eggs.” the Professor replied.

“These girls are young… some of them are very young. Their ovaries should last much longer than that.” the medical woman said.

“Remember that their ovaries are being modified by the womb parasite. They are releasing their eggs at a _vastly_ accelerated rate.” the Professor reminded the woman.

“Oh yes. I had… forgotten about that.” the medical woman rubbed her chin as she tried to calculate how much acceleration these ovaries must be going through to be able to be exhausted in only three years.

“Well, if there are no more questions, we have some refreshments set up in the lounge, then it will be time to see the girls emerging from the vats.” the Professor said gaily as she led everyone out of the observation area. The last to leave was the Mayor and the Priest. The Mayor was looking at the vat where the former shrine maiden had disappeared and the Priest stood silently by his old friend.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Akako had been a bright little girl. Her father was the mayor of the largest town in the small chain of islands, and he had encouraged her to study as hard as she could so she could make it into an academic exemption slot or be chosen to be a wife. The academic exemption was the only way a girl could be sure to permanently avoid a fate with the sacrifice altar. Her classmates that were chosen to be sacrifices would be the first to go to the altar. Then the HuCows would end up with that fate when their bodies were no longer productive. Next would be wives that failed to produce a male after ten pregnancies… and that was unfortunately many of them. And finally, the Shrine Maidens who hadn’t married by their 25th birthday – would visit the altar one last time… but not as a shrine maiden.

When she hadn’t been able to secure the academic exemption, her father had pulled some strings to get her into the Shrine Maiden program. It wasn’t a permanent solution, but it would put off her final visit to the altar the longest. And, once she had become a shrine maiden, there had been some hope that she might get lucky. One of the husbands who had married a girl that hadn’t given him a son after ten childbirths, might choose her to be his next wife. It was common practice for the men to choose a new wife from the eligible Shrine Maidens even before the first wife had been disposed of. And then, her future would be secure if she could give him a son… But that hadn’t worked out either. In the end, her 25th birthday came and went, and she hadn’t been chosen. But her father was still the mayor and he had one last trick to pull for her. He wasn’t sure what would be in store for his daughter in these science experiments that the professor was bringing to his island, but it was better to take a chance on it than the more certain alternative.

The alternative had been weighing heavily on Akako’s mind when she was on the boat that took her, along with many other girls, to the smaller island where the experiments were to take place. It was the custom of the Priesthood to sacrifice all the twenty-five year old Shrine Maidens on the next new moon following their birthday. Under the meager light of the stars, there would be a bonfire and a great ceremony as one girl after another walked up the altar as a living sacrifice for fortune and fertility, and came down as… meat. Just like the other sacrifice ceremonies they held, her womb and ovaries would be cut out of her while she was still alive, so that they could be presented as a fertility offering to the goddess. Akako had assisted in many a Shrine Maiden’s final ceremony herself. She had held the shoulders of the trembling sacrifice that had been her Senpai only a few weeks before. She had uttered encouraging words to girls that had been friends of hers for many years… as the sharp blades of the acolyte priests cut into their soft bodies. And she had watched the sparkle in their eyes go dull as the life in the body she held onto slowly drained away like the blood and organs from the large rents that the knives had made in their abdomens.

Now that Akako had turned twenty-five only a couple of weeks ago, her turn had finally come. But her father had intervened once more and she had been pulled out of the sacrificial group at the last moment. By the time Akako had arrived at the little island, all the other unchosen Shrine Maidens that had been in her group had already been offered up, and were no longer of this world. She felt guilty about this. She wondered which guilt made her feel worse – was it the guilt of surviving when all her friends were now gone, or the guilt of not having been sacrificed for the greater good of the community – which she had been taught to believe was her lot.

On the one hand, Akako had been taught to revere the religious practices of the islands and that some things may seem sad for a while, but they were absolutely necessary for the continued happiness of the people of the islands. As a Shrine Maiden, she had even taught those lessons to younger girls when they came to the shrine for one of their regular field trips. And, she had also assured the girls that had been brought to the shrine to be sacrificed, that what they were about to do would be a blessing for their society.

But on the other hand… she had watched so many deaths and all of them had seemed terrible. Painful… The idea of it terrified her and she realized that, even if it was for the betterment of society, she really didn’t want to be sacrificed. And yet, she felt that her selfish wish was a betrayal to all the girls that she had assisted to that very fate. And there had been so many that she had helped over the years.

Young girls that had been chosen to be virginal sacrifices, used up HuCows and failed wives, and aged out Shrine Maidens that had been her friends… there were lots of shrines throughout the islands, but many of them had come to her shrine to meet their fate. A few of them went through it with intense religious conviction, but most were scared and needed her kind words. That was how she was known to the other Shrine Maidens too: Kind Akako, or Akako the Saint. But, as she approached her twenty-fifth birthday, that kindness hadn’t saved her. None of the available husbands had been interested in her. Apparently none of the men wanted to be married to a saint, so she had resigned herself to the fate of sacrifice.

But now, she was on this island and there were no Shrine Maidens here to help with what was happening to her. It seemed wrong that these strange things were being done to her and these other girls without Shrine Maidens present. It seemed wrong that there was no-one from the priesthood to oversee what was happening to them. And it seemed wrong that she was still alive.

Akako had been surprised to find that a couple of women were in charge of the facility when she first arrived. She wondered if they were some of the girls that had achieved the much sought after _academic exemption_. Those girls didn’t have to go through the HuCow process and would have gone away from the island for a few years to study at a University. In her mind, she imagined a pair of women with lab coats and glasses. Their tits would be on the smallish side, at least compared to a HuCow, but they would radiate confidence and intelligence. Then Akako heard that they were not from the islands. _Outsiders?_ Still imagining the women in lab coats and glasses, she wondered if their breasts would even be as big as grapefruits. She had heard that women from outside the islands had very small breasts.

Then she saw them. No lab coats or glasses. They were wearing shockingly skimpy bikini’s and their skin was tanned a dark bronze like many of the HuCows. Their long black hair was pulled into ponytails. The most shocking of all was that their breasts were the size of basketballs. If she didn’t know better, she would have sworn that these women had been trained as HuCows… but it couldn’t be. Reading from tablets and giving directions, they both radiated the confidence and intelligence that she had expected them to.

In no time at all, the women and the workers that followed their orders, had arranged the large group of girls that had arrived into smaller groups of eight and they had all been sent off to rooms where it seemed that they would dorm together. At first, it almost seemed like she had gone to some kind of camp. Their lives were fairly carefree. There were times for meals and organized exercise times, but they were otherwise left to their own devices.

Then, the strange training started. It started off fairly normal as each of them were bound into skinning frames. The workers put feed tubes into their mouths, which made it impossible to speak while other things were done to them. And those other things were odd. First, catheters were pushed into their urethras and their bladders were filled to the point that they felt like they would burst. After an hour of the agony of hanging in the skinning frame with their bladders painfully full, the workers returned to push probes deep into their pussies. Some of them, like the HuCows and former wives, were able to allow the probes to pass up through the cervix and into their wombs on the first day. The other girls needed several days of bladder inflation and cervix pressure before the probes were able to pass inside. Akako was one of these. Nothing like this had been done to her before and she found it to be excruciatingly painful when the probe finally pried open her cervix and pushed into her virginal womb. Unable to scream because of the feed and air tubes running down her throat, she writhed and struggled in her bindings, like several of the others.

Letting them know that she didn’t like it had no effect though. None of them took notice at the struggling as they went about their tasks. And, as awful as the cervix penetration was for Akako, she would soon discover that this was only the first step in her preparations.

After the third day of being able to take the womb probe, the workers did something different. At the end of the probe was a balloon which they filled with several liters of water. The pressure of the expanded balloon inside her womb was much more uncomfortable than it was painful. But, the discomfort didn’t stop when she was released from the skinning frame. Like the others in her group, the balloons had been left inside their wombs and wouldn’t be removed until the next time they were bound into the frames. Just like the cervix penetration, this exercise was a lot easier for the women who had used their wombs to give birth. It was difficult for Akako, but was an agonizing pain for the two youngest girls in the group.

Both of those girls had been on the list to be virgin sacrifices on their next birthday, but the principal at their school had tagged them for the honor of participating in this weird science experiment. Having been on the list to be virgin sacrifices, everything that was happening to them was brutally painful. Their pussies, cervices, and wombs were untouched until now, and the training that their bodies were being put through was none too gentle. Akako forgot about her own discomfort and plight when she saw the agony that the youngest girls were going through. But, since she had assisted the priests in many rituals as a shrine maiden, she knew better than anyone else here that this was nothing compared to the agony that they would have to endure during the virgin sacrifice ceremony. Still, she held them and comforted them the best she could between ‘training’ sessions.

But they all learned _not_ to look forward to the next training session as an escape from their suffering. Each subsequent training session would open up their cervix a little wider and fill their wombs a little more. After several days of these training sessions, they all had bellies that seemed to be in their last stages of pregnancy and even the former wife was struggling with the pain of the womb and cervix expansion devices inside her. It was then that the two tanned women came to check on them again.

Akako watched as they stopped at each bound girl and looked at a chart, and then at the bound girl. They spoke quietly to each other and sometimes made notes on the charts as they made their way through the room. They both seemed happy with what they were seeing and Akako thought she heard them say something about staying on schedule. That was when Akako knew that they were all being prepared for something. She only hoped that it was something they would live through.

  


The next morning, she and the other girls in her group, were led down a corridor she had never been in before. It was kind of dark, but there were many workers accompanying them… as if to make sure that none of them might try to escape. But she hadn't seen anything too scary yet. At the end of the corridor, they went through two sets of heavy doors and into a large room. It was brightly lit and Akako wanted to shield her eyes, but her hands were still bound behind her back. The workers were wearing hats and sunglasses in the room, so didn't have any problem leading the girls to their places and beginning the binding process. By the time her eyes had adjusted to the light in the room, it was far too late to try and escape whatever fate had been arranged for her.

Bound to the thick wooden beams, she could see the whole thing happen. Four smooth curved stainless steel rods were inserted into her pussy and attached to cables that would pull in opposition to each other so that her pussy lips were opened painfully wide. She barely noticed the other things that they did to her, right up until the box between her legs opened.

The creature inside the box scared her at a primal level. She didn't want to be in the same room with this thing, much less have it so close to her. And then, it started moving… closer. She wanted to scream at the thing and tell it to go away. But with her mouth gagged so effectively, all she could do was struggle as tentacles, or tendrils, or something came out and started exploring the warm, moist opening that the metal rods were presenting to it.

Akako wasn't the only one struggling and squirming in fear and revulsion as the creatures came closer. She couldn't believe that something so vile looking was moving out of the box and… between her spread pussy lips. Akako could hear all the other girls from her group desperately wanted to escape, or for someone to come and put these disgusting things back in their boxes and take them away. But there was no-one there to beg. Akako could see from where she was bound that all the workers had left the room and the doors looked solidly closed. She wondered if they were being monitored with camera's and looked up… to see her father looking down at her.

An observation room behind thick glass afforded a view of everything that was happening to the girls, and there were several spectators up there. Akako thought she recognized the Head Priest from her shrine as well, but she was certain that the man that seemed to be watching only her was in fact, her father. At first, she was angry that he was only watching as this horrible thing was happening to her, but then she had another thought. He had saved her from the virgin sacrifice and HuCow fate when she was younger. Again, and recently, he had saved her from the fate of the unchosen Shrine Maidens. Perhaps this was his way of saving her again?

As she considered that possibility, the creature in her vagina began to push it's way through her cervix. The pain was incredible as it slithered through that small opening and into her womb. When it was finally through, she thought she might get a rest until she felt the uncomfortable tickle of the tendrils pushing their way through her Fallopian tubes. She wondered what kind of strange thing this creature might do next just as the first fang sank into her and began to inject it's venom into her defenseless ovary. This pain was far worse than anything she had experienced so far and she wondered if she had been wrong about her father's motivation. Perhaps he wasn't trying to save her. Perhaps this was his punishment for failing him so many times.

  


The memory of that moment when she had been introduced to the parasite that would inhabit her womb didn't fade. In the months that followed, her body went through several changes – as did the other girls in her group. From the beginning, the former wife and HuCows were getting milked during their feeding times, but soon even the youngest girls and the Shrine Maiden began lactating and were milked as well. And then of course there was the agony of their swollen ovaries. Walking was hard and running – impossible. But the facility had a very large pool and the pressure and cool temperature of the water did help while they were able to get some exercise to ease the pains in their changing bodies.

The most horrible part of the routine that they had fallen into was something that happened to them at the end of every three weeks. They would all be taken back into that awful room where they had received the parasites into their wombs. Unlike that first time, they were secured to milking and breeding frames connected to strong pivot arms. As with everything else they did, all of the girls in Akako's group did this together too.

Akako tried to relax and keep herself from panicking as the workers put her into the breeding frame. The straps were set so that her back was arched and her head was pulled back severely. Her large breasts hung from the her chest, and her legs were spread wide so that there was easy access to her fully revealed pussy. But that wasn't the worst of it. The really horrible part would come when they rotated the breeding frame.

The motors whined and she was soon staring up at the ceiling. With her back arched the way it was, she could feel the swollen ovaries poking out big dents in her lower torso. There was a brief comforting sensation as a worker swabbed the taut skin over her ovaries with something cool. But the comfort didn't last long. Again, Akako tried desperately not to panic as she readied herself for the next two steps in the process. First, she would feel a cool suction cups being placed over the swollen mounds on her lower abdomen. Then a sharp pain would come as a needle would push through the suction cup, and through her skin, to embed itself deep in her tormented ovary. Then, the injection started and it was pure pain. Whatever the stuff was that they were injecting into her ovaries was supposed to do, Akako wondered why it had to feel like broken glass cutting her all up inside along with a heat, as if someone had taken a glowing coal and put it inside her body.

Akako's screams joined with the other girl's to fill the room with the sound of their pain. It was a pain that was unrelenting and seemed to last forever. All of the girls struggled and thrashed as the needles continued to inject the liquid torment into their ovaries. Eventually, their voices were hoarse from the screaming and their bodies were exhausted from the constant struggle. But none of them could escape either by passing out, or by getting any sleep. Akako wondered if there was something in the stuff they were injecting into her that prevented them from escaping to the bliss of unconsciousness.

When the respite finally came, it felt wonderful. Akako could still feel the discomfort of the needle in her ovary and the pressure of something being injected into her, but this new stuff actually felt very soothing. Akako wondered if it was really soothing, or if it just seemed that way having just finished a full day of being injected with the excruciatingly painful stuff. But she didn't have long to wonder. After the exhaustion of the previous treatment, precious sleep came quickly.

Akako didn't know how much time had passed when she awoke. She noticed that she was still in the breeding frame, but it had been rotated down and all of the needles and suction cups had been removed. There was still a dull ache from her battered ovaries, but there was nothing she could do about it until she was released and could get to the pool. But that wouldn't be for a least a few more hours because now… it was time for the breeding to begin.

After the awful agony Akako and the other girls had just been through, the feel of a man's hands on their naked asses and cocks finding their wet pussies and plunging into them – felt wonderful. Even the throbbing pain from the ovaries was briefly forgotten as the girls were driven to marvelous orgasms and wonderful climaxes.

And so, this routing was repeated every three weeks.

After the second time, Akako realized that she hadn't had a period since the parasite had been implanted. After she talked with the other girls, they agreed that it was the same with them as well.

After the fifth time, Akako and the others could feel that something was different in their bellies. The former wife and HuCows knew this sensation well and confirmed that they were all pregnant. That confused Akako though – if they were all pregnant, then why did they continue to go through breeding sessions every three weeks?

After the seventh session, she could feel the flutter of movement inside her. The girls that were experienced mothers confirmed that this was the sign of a developing child in the womb and that soon, they would each be able to feel the bumps and kicks within each other's bellies.

By the time their ninth breeding session came along, they could easily feel the movement in each other's bellies, but the experienced mother's were concerned. They were only twenty-four weeks along in their pregnancy… as best as they could tell, but their bodies were bloated as if they were a month further along than that. It was difficult for the older and more experienced women, but it was a constant agony for the younger ones. And yet, they were put through yet another breeding cycle.

But this time, it wouldn't end the same way. Akako noticed that there were, once again, people watching from the observation windows and she knew something was going to be different. Even though she was concerned about what other things might happen to them, she couldn't help but rejoice and lose herself in the orgasms that had been brought about while being fucked by several men.

As she came to her senses, she realized that the workers weren't releasing her as they had in the past. Instead they were being bound into harnesses that kept their arms behind their backs and their legs spread wide. She didn't mind this position so much until she noticed all the visitors that had come into the room. It suddenly struck her that these clothed people from the outside world could see her in all her nakedness. They could see her basketball sized breasts and ping-pong ball sized nipples. They could see her pregnant belly and the weird protrusions of her swollen ovaries. But most embarrassingly, they could see her swollen labia and the cum leaking out of her recently fucked pussy, while her legs were bound in a wide spread position.

As her face flushed crimson, she wanted to look down so that none of them could see her face. She could hear them milling around and she could feel them staring at her as the workers finished up whatever they were doing with the strange harness.

“They all look quite pregnant now.” a man's voice commented.

“That's right, the video was made some time ago. Each of the girls is now carrying a set of twins that are in their twenty-fourth week of development.” a woman who sounded as if she had some authority answered.

Akako felt a small victory that she and the other girls had figured out that much even though they hadn't been told anything.

“Twenty-four? They seem farther along than that.” another woman's voice commented.

Akako felt another victory but wished that they hadn't said that out loud in front of all the girls. She and the more experienced girls hadn't told the younger ones to avoid worrying them.

“They look that way because they are also carrying a set of twins in their twenty-first week, and another set in their eighteenth week, and so on.” the authority woman said.

Akako's head snapped up and she looked for the woman that had been talking. Surely this must be some kind of a joke. She could tell that she wasn't the only one surprised by this when she heard the audience gasp with surprise as well.

“You mean… each one of them has… sixteen babies inside her?” a young girl asked.

“Close…” the authority woman's voice came from a lady in a lab coat. She proceeded to explain to her guests, “Each one of them has eighteen if you count the two eggs that were just fertilized a few hours ago.”

“How… how can so may babies fit inside her?” the young girl asked.

To Akako, the girl seemed both excited and scared. But the girl wasn't nearly as scared as she was at finding out that she had eighteen babies inside her belly.

“Keep in mind that the six youngest feti are so small that you probably couldn't see them. The largest two are only a bit over a half kilogram.” the lab coat woman explained as Akako felt the harness she was in suddenly lurch and start rising up into the air.

Akako couldn't raise her head to look up at her own harness, but she could see that the harnesses that the other girls were tied into were connected to cables and hooks that came down from the ceiling from far overhead. The machines lifted them until they were positioned over some vats that had been brought into the room while Akako was distracted. She looked down into the vat underneath her but couldn't see much beside the rim. Her own tits were too big so see around and her arms were bound behind her so she couldn't move them out of the way. But she was soon able to see more as the cables began to lower them all into these vats.

Once again, Akako was revulsed at what she saw and knew that there was nothing she could do to stop the dreadful machine from lowering her steadily towards the source of her revulsion. What she saw down inside the vat reminded her of the slimy slug like thing that had crawled inside her pussy almost six months ago. But this one was much larger and had lots of protrusions on it. Some of the protrusions had things that looked a lot like big flowers and they were gently waving at her as she got closer to it.

Despite the pretty flowers, Akako still wanted nothing to do with the vile looking creature. She knew that, like before, there was no escape. But the panic and flight reflex made her struggle against the inevitable anyway. Scared of what might happen to her in that vat, she tried to look away from the coming horror, but it was as if her eyes were somehow forced to look at the thing that she was slowly being offered to. But, with a supreme act of will, she pulled her eyes away just as the first tentacle brushed against her exposed thigh.

Because of the horror she had been looking at, and the slimy feel of the tentacle now coiling around her leg, she didn't see anything at first. But her eyes suddenly focused and she realized that she was once again staring into her father's eyes. His body language made it look like he was watching her impassively, but she knew her father well and could see the pain in his eyes. Whatever was happening to her now, he didn't like it either… and that scared Akako more than anything. The fright shook her and she struggled even harder, but there was no escape. The machine had stopped lowering her, but that was only because she was low enough that the creature was pulling itself up onto the harness and aiming something long and slippery at her cum stained pussy.

“Are those… worm things going to eat them?” someone asked.

“Not at all. They will all return from the vats safely.” the lab coat lady answered. Akako appreciated finding out that she wasn't about to end up as food for this thing, but she wondered why the woman sounded so thrilled in her answer.

“Then… why?” a man's voice asked.

“These creatures do not have a male and female reproduction cycle like the one that we are familiar with. They require a host to be able to reproduce.” the lab coat woman replied while Akako felt something brush past her open pussy. She wondered if it might be one of those flower looking things when she heard the lab coat lady ask, “Does anyone know what an ovipositor is?”

“Yes, it is an organ that some creatures have for the laying of eggs. Are you saying that these… parasites reproduce by laying eggs?” another woman's voice responded.

Akako was struggling to keep her attention on the conversation, but she could feel the slippery thing now pushing into her pussy as the tentacles contracted around her legs.

“Not quite. The creature in the vat is an adult of the species, and I guess you could think of it as a female. It produces larvae that are about the size of… well… very large slugs.” the lab coat lady's voice said.

 _Slugs!!!_ Akako felt a wave of nausea but it passed when she realized that she had already been carrying a slug like thing in her womb for almost a half a year already. _So two more..._

“These larvae are very fragile. They will perish if they cannot be in the right kind of environment and able to secure an available food source.” the lab coat voice explained as Akako felt the building pressure of the slippery tube like thing pressing hard against her cervix.

“That thing… that is… the ovipositor? But… how is it going to pump her full of eggs if she is already pregnant with… eighteen babies?” a man's voice asked and Akako wondered how anyone could see what was happening underneath her spread legs down inside the vat.

Akako missed the lab coat woman's response as the pain from the ovipositor pushing through her cervix temporarily robbed her of her concentration.

“But… why does it need to be in a womb full of developing babies?” a woman's voice asked.

“Ah, well you see, I implanted a small medical probe in their wombs so this moment could be recorded. Twenty-four weeks ago these girls were impregnated just so they could make it to this point. And now, if we are lucky, the probes will be able to capture the moment of the parasite arrival.”

Akako could hear one of the younger girls screaming and guessed that she was going through the cervix penetration now. It had been very difficult for her as well, but she was trying her best to be able to stay rational and listen to what was being said outside the vats. And yet, it was difficult to keep her calm with so many strange sensations all around her. The tentacles were squeezing her legs, the tube was slowly moving about inside her pussy and through her cervix. And there was a strange fluttery feeling like a long string wiggling about inside her womb.

“I saw something move! Was that the ovi...thing?” a young girl's voice cried out.

“No… those are tendrils from the womb parasite.” the lab coat woman's usually professional voice actually sounded surprised when she answered.

The fluttering sensation inside her womb was getting more intense. It must have been an intense sensation to more than just herself too. She started to feel one or more of the infants inside her begin to move about. Just when Akako was starting to enjoy the fluttering inside her, she was jolted when she heard screams from a few of the other girls in the other vats. She took some deep breaths to stay calm as she felt something big working it's way through the slippery tube on it's way… into her womb. There was a moment of intense pain, and then an explosion of pleasure as the knot passed through the part of the tube that was squeezed the tightest by her spasming cervix. The pleasure hadn't been enough to bring her to orgasm, but there was a bit of relief after it popped through. She moaned and could feel something new moving around inside her crowded womb even as she felt another knot pushing it's way up through the tube. But her enjoyment of the knot passing through her cervix was interrupted by the strangely urgent kicking and struggling of one of her fetuses.

“Why… why is it trying to get into there?” a woman's voice asked.

 _Into where?_ Akako wondered as she winced from the pain that the struggling fetus was giving her. _Surely watching one more thing entering my womb isn't that unusual._

“As I said, the larvae are rather fragile. They will die if they don’t get into a compatible environment and secure a food source.” the lab coat voice said.

 _Food source? Is this thing going to eat me after all?_ Akako wondered but then she shivered as she considered another possibility. _Oh no..._

There was a long moment of silence from outside of the vat she was in, but Akako could hear the other girl's cries and screams. The suspicion and growing trepidation was fueled when the fluttering feeling ended with sudden activity from another of her fetuses.

“Are they going to eat all the ba… feti?” the young girl's voice asked. To her credit, she had sounded sad when she asked.

“These two will not. The larvae that have just entered the amniotic sacs of the two most developed feti, will feed on them until they are utterly consumed. And then, after they have completely consumed the feti, they will feed directly from the host-mother through the umbilical. This will continue for almost two weeks until they exit the womb and begin their final stage of development. A week after that, the girls will be fucked to impregnate the next set of feti-sacrifices, and the whole process will start all over again.”

 _No no no no…_ Akako's mind couldn't cope with this. Even though she had actively helped with the sacrifice of hundreds of girls over the years, the idea of her own infants being slowly devoured while still inside her was too much.

“So, the purpose of these girls is to provide both a host environment and a food source for these… larvae things?” a man's voice asked.

“That is correct.” the lab coat woman answered.

“How long will they last?” Akako snapped out of her fugue when she finally heard her father's voice. She had almost forgotten that he was there.

“Two to three years… until their ovaries run out of eggs.” the lab coat woman replied.

_Two to three years? All this pain and having my children eaten out of me… for two to three years? No! I can't accept that!_

“These girls are young… some of them are very young. Their ovaries should last much longer than that.” a woman's said.

_Yes! Yes! What that one said!_

“Remember that their ovaries are being modified by the womb parasite. They are releasing their eggs at a _vastly_ accelerated rate.” the lab coat voice replied.

_No!_

“Oh yes. I had… forgotten about that.” the woman's voice acquiesced.

It suddenly became more difficult to hear anything as the flower like petals started to wrap themselves onto Akako's body. One of them was lined up with her face and pushed a long slippery stem into her mouth and down her throat as the broad and colorful petals wrapped around her head. Breathing was difficult but still possible and Akako wondered if the creature was feeding air into her lungs. Akako's body started to feel heavy and lethargic as she felt petals wrap around her breasts. There was a brief painful sensation as if a ring of small needle-like teeth had bitten into her nipple, but it quickly faded under the luxurious feeling of the petals caressing her breasts.

Akako thought she heard someone saying something about leaving, but it was getting hard to hear as more of the petals wrapped around her head. More of the exquisite petals were wrapping around her legs and back. Her body was completely relaxed now as if it was in a very peaceful sleep, yet her mind was fully awake and she could feel everything that was happening to her body. Akako's conscious brain was a war-zone of conflicting feelings and emotions. The petals made her body feel relaxed and luxuriated her skin. There was no longer any pain from the strange bite she had felt around her nipples, in fact – the petals were gently squeezing her breasts and making them feel warm and full. Being held and gently caressed by the strange creature… or plant… was a wonderful sensation and made her feel euphoric and loved. But those sensations and emotions contrasted terribly with the jolts and stabs of pain from the terrible battle going on inside her womb.

 _Why?_ Akako screamed in her mind, _What is so important about these creatures that this has to be done to me?_ But she knew that the equation was the other way around. She would have been sacrificed with all the other aged-out shrine maidens if it had not been for the strange needs of these creatures. _However, the realization didn’t help with the revulsion she felt at what she had become. After all the preparation I went through… that horrible parasite in my womb and the intense breeding sessions every three weeks, my body has been turned into a food source and an incubation vessel for these disgusting worms. Is that all I am now?_ Tears formed at her eyes, but never rolled down her cheeks. The sensuously luxuriant petals that firmly wrapped her head, absorbed the tears even as they were formed.


	4. Larvae

The last two people to leave the edge of the vat were the head priest and the mayor. They both stayed for several minutes and silently watched on as the vat creatures' petals folded over the body of the former shrine maiden. Petal after petal folded in and wrapped around her body until there was nothing to see but the petals and the cables that emerged from the swarm of foliage. A few of the vine like tendrils wrapped around the first meter of the cables that rose out of the vats and up to the power winches suspended from the ceiling.

“Do you think she's suffering?” the mayor asked quietly as the petals continued to slowly fold over his daughter's bound form, burying her under layer upon layer of foliage.

“Hard to tell… She doesn't appear to be struggling any more.” the priest replied. By now, the layers of foliage looked more like a blob than a human body.

“How can you tell… underneath all those leaves.” the mayor said as he peered down into the vat.

“Petals.” the priest corrected.

“Whatever.” the mayor grumbled.

“Hey… if you hadn't got her into this program, she would be dead by now.” the priest tried to cheer up his friend.

“Is this any better? You heard the professor. She will be going through this torture every three weeks… until her ovaries are completely exhausted. Then… she'll be dead.” the mayor did a good job of keeping the emotion out of his voice but his knuckles were white were he was grasping the railing next to the edge of the vat.

“Two or three years.” the priest repeated what the professor had said about how long these girls were expected to last.

“Yeah.” the mayor said. It wasn't a helpful confirmation. He didn't know whether to hope that his daughter's ovaries dried up early and she died in only two years – to give her an early escape from this constant torture… or that they lasted as long as possible so that she might live a little longer.

“One year.” a voice from behind them interrupted the two men's conversation and their thoughts.

“Excuse me?” the mayor said as he turned around to see one of the scantily clad and heavily tanned assistants.

“This one,” the assistant pointed at the vat that the mayor had been watching so intently, “the girl in this vat is your daughter, isn't she?”

The mayor and priest turned and looked at each other for a moment. That was supposed to have been a secret… but there was no point in lying about it now.

“She is.” the mayor admitted.

“The program, as the professor described it, will be for all the production groups. But this group is a test group.” the assistant said with a pleasant smile, “The test group will only be in the program for a year.”

“So… she will be dead in a year then.” the mayor still felt conflicted over whether this was a better end for his daughter or not.

“Oh no, you misunderstand me.” the assistant walked over to peer down into the vat alongside the two men and explained, “All of the test group will be pulled out of the program in a year. The professor wants to study the mid-course effects of this process. There are many unanswered questions.”

“Unanswered questions?” the priest prompted while his friends face was twisted with hope.

“Of course!” the assistant smiled again when she looked back up at them, “The professor is all about research after all. Who knows what kinds of amazing things she will discover from their post-project examination and autopsy?”

“Autopsy!” the mayor choked.

“So they are to be killed after all?” the priest asked.

“Not necessarily. But do keep in mind that their status is that of a lab animal now. Lab rats are often dissected or destructively tested – in the name of science. So, anything is possible.” the assistant reminded them.

“Yes...” the mayor had started to become angered, but he was reminded of the purpose for all of this by the tanned young woman, “Yes, of course.”

* * *

After the last of the guests left for the larger island, the professor and her first two assistants were finally able to relax. The room they were in had views of the port area and tree lined canal on several monitors. As deep underground as most of the facility was, there were no views of the outside except on the monitors found throughout the complex. However, not all of the monitors displayed idyllic tropical island scenery. Some monitors displayed the petal covered girls in the vats while many others were aimed at the other test girls in various stages of the program.

“Did you have a chat with the mayor?” the professor asked the second assistant. She didn't really need to ask. She and the first assistant had been watching the exchange on the monitors the whole time. However, she still needed the assistant's report since the video didn't include audio and she wasn't skilled at reading lips.

“Yes. You were right about that girl being his daughter.” the assistant reported.

“He admitted it?” the first assistant sounded both surprised and amused.

“Why wouldn't he?” the professor asked.

“Pride… more than anything else.” the first assistant replied, “From what I can tell of their culture so far, a girl stops being a daughter, or even a human – as soon as she is chosen to be a sacrifice or a HuCow. The fact that the mayor is still acknowledging her as his daughter is… interesting.”

“I don't know...” the second assistant objected, “I thought they cared a great deal for their HuCows.”

“They do.” the first assistant agreed on that point, but explained the difference she had observed, “But they care for them like they would for favorite pets or friendly livestock. And if you recall, that care always came from the HuCow handlers – not from their former families. In the time that I was in the program, I don't remember a single instance when a family member came to visit a girl, once she had become livestock and entered the HuCow barns.

“That matches my appraisal as well.” the professor agreed as she gave a nod to the first assistant. Then, turning to the second assistant, she asked, “What exactly did you tell them?”

“I told them that all of the girls in the first batch would only be in the program for a year. After that, they would be pulled out and put through various testing and experiments. When all that is done, they might… or might not still be alive.” the second assistant reported.

“So… you gave them hope without promises. Well done.” the professor said with a nod to the second assistant this time.

“But, you've already decided. Haven't you?” the second assistant asked.

“Yes. Only this far into the program and I can already see the advantages of using former wives and used-up HuCows over any of the other sources. Their wombs are somewhat preconditioned for the rigors of the creature breeding process.” the professor admitted.

“Then… there's no point in experimenting on them and… killing them. Is there?” the second assistant pleaded.

Intentionally ignoring the impertinent question from her assistant, the professor took a long sip of her tea and focused her attention on one of the monitors.

“Idiot.” the first assistant said crossly to the second assistant, “If there were no point in experimenting on them, then there would be no point in pulling them out of the program early.”

“Oh… right.” the second assistant fidgeted and looked down at the floor. “I'm sorry for getting so… emotional.”

“Apology accepted. But I wasn't disappointed with your passion. I think it's a good thing that you can still sympathize so deeply with them… after their own culture has already written them off.” the professor said softly but never took her eyes off the monitors.

The assistants looked at each other and wondered if their 'boss' had more humanity than either of them had suspected. The bar was very low though. Neither of them thought that she possessed very much of that particular characteristic.

* * *

Akako awoke in confusion. She didn't remember the creature releasing her, or coming out of the vat, but she was undeniably lying on a grassy hillside next to the other girls in her group. The sun was mottled as it shone down from the cloudless sky, but the mottling of it's light was from overhead agricultural nets that covered the lands around the facility. There were a few trees in the area, but it was the weaved netting that covered the terrain for kilometers around, that was catching bits of the light. Publicly, that netting was there to prevent birds from getting to the experimental crops, but the fact that it also foiled any aerial or satellite photography of the grounds was the real reason. And, because of the privacy from the overhead nets, the girls in the program were allowed to go outside to play and to soak up the benefits of the sunlight on their skin.

Akako and the other girls in her group couldn't play just yet though. Their arms and legs were tied to stakes in the ground, to keep them from doing something unfortunate to their own bellies. Attendants worked their way from girl to girl giving them sips of water, or rubbing lotion into their exposed skin. Despite the therapeutic yet gentle treatment, Akako could hear some of the others crying and she knew why.

Her heavy, pregnant belly was exposed to air and sun, but it wasn't anything on the outside that was causing her pain. She could feel the creatures inside her body moving around as they continued to feast on the two most developed fetuses within her womb. From the depths of her belly, there were sharp stabbing pains as well as sensations of organs being torn apart. It was all so horrible when she thought about what was being taken from her.

“Ah, you're awake!” the second assistant called out when she saw Akako's eyes open.

“Yeah… how long was I in… that thing?” Akako asked.

“Just the one day. How are you feeling?” the assistant sat down on the grass next to the bound girl and pulled a bottle of lotion from the basket she was carrying.

“I feel awful… like something is eating me from the inside out.” Akako replied.

“Don't worry about that. It is just a sympathetic pain as the larvae are feeding on the fetuses. There will be no actual damage to your body from any of this.” the assistant said softly, intending to comfort the girl.

“No _physical_ damage…” the former shrine maiden looked angrily back at the assistant who was now rubbing the warm lotion onto her belly and breasts, “But, think of the emotional and mental trauma from having my children eaten out of my body. There most certainly is damage!”

“As expected for a shrine maiden to have such feelings.” the assistant smiled the way a teacher would react to a well thought out but incorrect answer from a promising student, “but you are wrong on one important point.”

“What is that?” Akako let the fact that this assistant knew she had been a shrine maiden pass and focused on the conversation.

“The parasites are not feeding on _your_ children.” the assistant said with a raised eyebrow.

“They're not?” Akako asked hopefully, but the hope faded when she felt a particularly evil ripping sensation from deep inside her.

“They are not. Because… they are not _your_ children.” the assistant grinned.

“What?” Akako cried out in her pain and confusion.

“You are nothing but livestock now, remember? That means the fetuses within you – do not belong to you.” the assistant said.

“No… I'm pregnant. They _are_ mine!” Akako insisted.

“Really now. You act as if you've never thought about what goes on with the HuCow part of your culture. You do know about the HuCows, don't you? About their breeding process and their… retirement program?” the assistant prodded.

“Yes, but… it's not the same.” Akako insisted.

“My poor dear _former_ shrine maiden.” the assistant leaned over and kissed Akako on the forehead as she told her with compassionate but harsh certainty, “I'm afraid that it is _exactly_ the same.”

* * *

The professor wasn't at her laboratory to check on her test subjects personally though. That morning, she had taken a ride on one of the many small boats that kept frequent routes with several of the near-by ports. There was a particular port she had in mind – one that was on another of the small islands that surrounded the larger island where the mayor was from. But the mayor wasn't her goal for today. She would be meeting the younger sisters of the third assistant there for a very special event.

“Professor!” both of the girls called out to her as she entered the shade of the long porch that ran along the front of the building.

The professor turned to see two lively girls, both still in their school uniforms. Or rather… in the Junior HuCow variant of their school uniforms. The mini-skirt was cut so high that it barely avoided showing their bare pubis. Their skirts fluttered as they ran and the professor noted that neither of them wore any underwear. Both of their little slits looked a bit puffy and wet to her. “It's good to see you girls too! Did you have a nice boat ride on your way here?”

“Yes, it was a lot of fun!” the younger sister gushed as she came to a stop in front of the professor.

“Hmm, you seemed to have grown since the last time I saw you.” The professor smiled as she reached down between the smaller girl's legs and ran her hand across the smooth thigh to the wet pussy under the short skirt. “And you had a little fun on that boat ride, didn't you?”

“Mmhmm.” the younger sister moaned as she felt the professor's finger slide up inside her pussy. The older sister had approached more cautiously and stood just out of reach of the professor.

“My goodness, what an accommodating pussy you've got. Have you girls been getting fucked recently?” the older woman asked as her fingers stirred up the younger sister’s cream filled twat.

“We both have.” the older sister responded since her little sister could only make moans and groans now, “I think they’re trying to get us pregnant.”

“They?” the professor queried.

“The school nurse, and trainers running the HuCow program we're in.” the elder sister explained.

“Well of course they are. What do you think the expectations are for a HuCow?” the professor laughed.

“Milking and breeding.” the older sister answered with a pout, “But it isn’t fair! I have the highest grades in my class. I even have the highest scores for my whole grade! I should get the academic exception, but they won’t let me have it.”

“Where did you hear about the academic exception?” the professor asked as she slipped another finger into the younger sister's sopping wet pussy.

“The other girls told me about it. The girl with the best grades in our class was worried about her position until the teacher told everyone that I was excluded from that program.” the elder sister complained.

“Well… I'm afraid it's true that you can't participate in that particular competition, and you can’t be selected for the wife or shrine maiden programs either.” the professor added.

“Why not?” the girl pleaded.

“You are in a special program. I asked them to arrange this for you and your sister. I want both of you trained to be productive little cows so I can use you in one of my experiments.” the professor explained.

“What? So, we won’t be going to a farm and getting branded and milked all the time like the other girls in the HuCow program?” the elder sister asked with a hopeful sound in her voice.

“Not quite.” the professor changed her grip and position on the younger sister and was able to get her fingers even farther into the girl’s pussy. The tip of her finger was now pushing against the ring of the younger girl’s cervix as she kept up the sexual stimulation on the child that was now clinging to her and moaning in pleasure.

“What do you mean… _not quite_?” the older sister asked,

“You’re still going to be sent to a farm and branded like all the other HuCows. You’ll be milked like them too.” the professor then smiled as she told the sisters about the difference that was planned for them, “But, unlike the other girls, you two will be bred rather aggressively. Regular HuCows may go through one pregnancy every two or three years and will deliver a child who will likely grow up to be another HuCow. But I will have you two on special ovulation protocols that will make sure you carry two to four children with each pregnancy. You will be bred as soon as your bodies are recovered from your previous pregnancy, and I’ll need you to go through two or three pregnancies before I can use you in my experiments.”

“That… that will kill us!” the older sister exclaimed.

“Not at all! I fully expect both of you to be in splendid health when you arrive at my laboratory.”

The elder sister was about to ask why, when the three of them were allowed to enter the room where a rather special event was about to take place. Both of the sisters were shocked to see their eldest sister bound and naked, being marched up onto a small stage at the end of a leash.

Her belly was huge with her pregnancy in a very advanced condition and she looked like she was in considerable pain as she ascended the steps.

“What's wrong with her?” the middle sister demanded.

“Hush now. This is a very special ceremony that is about to be performed.” the professor admonished.

Upset that her question wasn't answered, she still could do nothing but watch as the oldest of the three sisters was helped to kneel on some convenient pads, then lean forward until she could put her head and arms through the slots of a padded wooden pillory. The top of the pillory was slowly closed so that she couldn't use her arms to resist, and she couldn't even see what was about to be done to her body. The assistants worked quickly to strap her legs down so that they couldn't move either.

“She… she looks so pregnant! I wanna be pregnant like onee-chan.” the youngest sister moaned.

“You're right, little one.” the professor explained, “Her water broke not too long ago, so she is going into labor now. So, this is as pregnant as she will ever look.”

“She's going into labor… in that position? Won't it be more difficult, or more painful for her?” the middle sister sounded concerned.

“You're right on both counts. It will be both more difficult and more painful for her. On top of that, she will never see the infants she is about to give birth to.” the professor said softly as if it were somehow something sensuous to do to a person.

“But… why?” the middle sister demanded, but her eyes were glued to the stage. Two more special restraint frames were being moved into position so that they were facing her onee-chan's pilloried head.

“It is her choice to do it this way.” the professor revealed, “She is doing this for you.”

“For me?” the middle sister balked.

“For both of you.” the professor told them with a smile. The younger sister suddenly cried out as if she had reached an orgasm and the professor withdrew her hand from inside the little girl. With a smile she dropped the small plug device on the table next to her, then looked up onto the stage to see if all was ready. The additional restraint frames were now locked into position, so the professor added, “Let's go on up to the stage and you can ask her about it yourself.”

“I… I'm fine back here.” the middle sister squeaked as she eyed the menacing looking restraints that seemed to be about the right size for her and her sister.

“It's fine if you want to resist.” the professor rose and carried the younger sister toward the stage.

For a moment, the middle sister thought she might get out of whatever they had planned for her, but a strong hand suddenly gripping her shoulder from behind, corrected her misconception. There would be no escape from what had been planned for her after all. Two men were behind her. They looked quite strong, but they weren't leering at her the way she suspected. In fact, they seemed sympathetic… but not enough to let her go. After a deep breath, she headed for the stairs to the stage as well.

Sure enough, the additional restraints were definitely there for her and her younger sister. The professor watched as two men were finishing up with securing the youngest sister's body to the padded steel frame in a similar doggy position to the one her onee-chan was in. The difference was the lack of a pillory. Instead, the younger sisters were simply strapped to their padded restraints and their heads were fixed to face their sister.

While the middle sister was getting her turn with being strapped down into a position that would allow easy access to her vulnerable pussy, she could hear the professor talking to the youngest sister and praising her.

“You got into your breeding frame so nicely. I'm so proud of you.” the professor said soothingly.

“Thank you, professor!” the girl cooed.

“You're going to do your best to be a splendid little HuCow for me, aren't you?” the professor asked while she spread the puffy pussy lips wide with her fingers.

“Oh… yes professor!” the little girl moaned as she felt the crown of a man's cock pushing between the professor's fingers and already rubbing against the pink inner flesh of her pussy.

“You'll let lots of men fuck you? I need you to do that so your fertile pussy will be full with lots and lots of sperm. Will you do that for me?” the professor asked as if the child had a choice in the matter.

“Waitaminit… she's fertile now?” the middle sister squawked as the last strap was tightened around her slender tummy.

“You both are.” the eldest sister suddenly spoke. Her words came out coarse, but that was to be expected when her breathing was so labored and her face showed the immense pain from the contractions.

“Onee-chan, why?” the middle sister gasped as she now felt something between her legs. But it wasn't a cock yet. Unlike her excited and very wet little sister, her pussy would need a little preparation.

“Why what?” the elder sister looked at her sibling.

“Why are you letting them do this to you?” the middle sister begged as she felt the tip of a thin wand penetrate her pussy, and warm slippery oil flood her insides.

“I asked for this.” the eldest sister grunted as another contraction hit her.

“But why?” the middle sister implored.

“I wanted both of you to see what was in store for you.” the eldest sister was able to answer after the contraction waned.

“For us?” the middle sister sounded both surprised and scared.

“Of course,” the professor smiled as she helped her assistant to explain, “Your school nurse had been giving both of you ovulation inducers for the past several months. Under her expert guidance, your cycles have been modified so that you are both fertile right now.”

“Why? Onee-chan, why would you do that?” the middle sister cried out while she felt something cold and metallic spreading her pussy wide open. She knew it was a speculum since one was used on her by the nurse a few times a week. But the sensation that something was tugging her womb out through her pussy was different. The surprise, more than the pain, made her cry out, “Ahh!”

“That would be your cervix plug coming out.” The professor explained.

“I thought it would be wonderful for you two to get impregnated while I'm giving birth. Like a… passing… of… the… torch!” the eldest sister shouted the last words as she felt a huge contraction and her pussy spreading wide open. She wanted to keep her composure, but the pain suddenly spiked and she could only scream in her agony.

At the same moment of her scream, both of her sisters felt thick adult cocks thrust deep into their pussies. The middle sister also screamed, but the youngest sister groaned in ecstasy at finally feeling a cock fill her young pussy all the way to the womb.

The eldest suddenly looked exhausted and seemed to collapse into her restraints. The professor could see that she had just given birth to a healthy baby. But, her ordeal wasn't over… not by a long shot. Like her little sisters, she too had been fed a regimen of similar ovulation inducers before she had been impregnated. They worked well. They worked so well that she was carrying several children in her womb. How many, she didn't know. The professor had told her that it wasn't important to inform the livestock of such things.

The sisters also knew that something significant had happened with their onee-chan, but with the cocks thrusting hard into their puffy little pussies, it was hard to ask questions. They tried to speak, but the sounds only came out as grunts and moans.

“Unnhhhh!” the eldest sister cried out as another contraction hit her. The next infant was on it's way into her birth canal.

“I'm gonna cum!” the man behind the middle sister groaned.

 _NO!_ the girl wanted to scream.

“Yeah, baby!” An excited woman's voice replied to the man's urgency, cheering him on. “Do it! Knock this little bitch up. You can do it!”

The unwilling breeder heard the couple behind her kissing as she felt her womb suddenly flooded with warm fluid. “No… I don't wanna… get preggers.”

“Oh yes!” the youngest sister cried out as she reached her own wonderful orgasm at the end of a throbbing cock.

The professor watched as both of the spent men stepped back and were replaced by two more men that would add their genetic contribution to the breeding ground of the two sister's wombs.

“They're getting knocked up, just the way you wanted. Aren't you happy?” the professor asked her struggling assistant.

“Yes!” the assistant shouted amidst her struggles as another huge contraction swept through her. She wanted to properly thank the kind professor for taking the time to make all of this happen for her, but the contractions made it incredibly difficult to talk. Additionally, there was something she desperately wanted to know, “Was… was it this difficult for your other assistants?”

“Not at all. This is your reward.” the professor explained, “The others went through the HuCow experience so they could return to their positions as my assistants. You are the only one that petitioned to be my own personal HuCow, my FuckToy, my slave. So, I must make sure that your experience is far richer and more memorable than theirs.”

“Ahhh!” the eldest sister and assistant cried out as a second child passed through her body and into the waiting hands of… someone she couldn't see.

“Tell me,” the professor asked as she brushed the hair out of her assistant's flushed and weary face, “How does it feel to be penned while your are giving birth. The children taken from your body, never to be seen by you. The ultimate… livestock treatment.”

“It hurts,” the assistant cried. “I never thought I would feel this way. I want to see them. I want to hold them. I want to let them drink the milk from my breasts.”

“That's good.” the professor said as she caressed her assistant's hair, “Those feelings show that, even though you are being treated like livestock, you are still a human deep down inside. And I'll need you to retain your humanity if you are to be a useful assistant to me… as well as my personal slave.”

“Thank you, professor! Does that… does that mean that I can see the babies after all?” she begged.

“No, I'm afraid that is out of the question.” the professor said sympathetically.

“But...” the assistant started to cry again.

“Now now,” the professor said firmly, “you are still livestock until your body is recovered and the farm returns you to me. At that time, you will get a promotion from livestock to slave. Perhaps then, if you ask very nicely and you are a good girl, I will permit you to be bred again and you can keep the children then.”

“Yesssssss!” the assistant cried out from the joy of her master's kindness and the pain of another intense contraction as the next child moved into position to be born.

The professor turned to look at the two younger sisters. Their faces were still pointed towards their oldest sister, but their eyes no longer looked like they were able to process anything around them. Both of them were gasping for air or crying out with animalistic sounds. Patting her assistant's head with affection she said, “You've done well – bringing your sisters to me. They are going to be so useful for my research.”

The assistant wanted to respond to her master, but the child now working its way through her stretched out vagina wasn't letting her make any sound other than a hoarse scream.

“Would you like to hear what I have in store for them?” the professor asked when her assistant was between contractions… and screams.

“Ye… yes, please.” the worn-out girl panted.

“Well, they are already trying out a serum that I have developed. It is for fertility. This isn't a new one, but it is a progression of the one I gave to you when you were impregnated. It will be fascinating to see how their young bodies strapped down as you are now, and giving birth to half a dozen or more babies. Don't you want to see that?” the professor asked enthusiastically.

“Yes! I do, master.” the assistant was caught up in the professor's enthusiasm and seemed to recover some of her energy. She had apparently given birth to the last child and she felt the uncomfortable sensation of a cleansing fluid being vigorously washed up inside her vagina and womb.

“If it is ready in time, there will be another serum I will test on them during their pregnancies.” the professor continued. “It will affect their bodies, as well as the bodies of the children they are carrying. If it works as desired, it will have several desirable effects. I'm hoping that it will affect the musculature, skin, and ligaments by making them much more elastic in nature.”

“What will that do?” the assistant was able to speak normally again, if a bit hoarsely. She could feel all the restraints being released from her body and almost wished they would leave her tightly bound instead of freeing her.

“I'll show you when you stand up.” the professor said as the pillory was finally raised so she could pull her head and arms out. The professor watched as the assistant was aided by two handlers. Her difficulty in standing was to be expected after going through a multiple childbirth, but she was eventually on her feet. “Now take a look at your belly.”

“Oh no.” the assistant saw the sagging flesh that used to be flat and beautifully toned.

“Don't you worry,” the professor told the assistant with glee, “I'm told the HuCow handlers have a very thorough program to get your body back in shape. I've already told them to be as aggressive with you as they can. So, I should see you back in your beautiful body in no time at all.”

“You mean, I'll look like I used to?” the assistant asked hopefully.

“Not quite. At least I hope not.” the professor said with a smile, “I want you to hang onto that wonderful breast growth you've managed.”

“Yes… master.” the assistant blushed. She knew the huge tits she now carried around were unsightly by many peoples standards. They screamed slut or whore because they looked so large that most people would assume they must be fake. And what woman would get such ridiculously large fake boobs but a hooker? And yet, she liked her large boobs too.

“Are there any instructions, professor?” the senior handler asked as he put the leash back on the assistant's collar and prepared to lead her away.

“I don't need her tits to be any larger, but it would be nice if you could increase her milk production.” the professor asked.

“I thought you would want us to taper off her production before we gave her back to you?” to handler asked.

“Oh no, not at all.” the professor laughed as she hefted her assistants sizable globes with both of her hands, “I plan to have her milked several times a day when I get her back, so please take that into account.

“Yes, professor.” the handler agreed before he led the tired HuCow away from the platform where she had made such a wonderful performance.

The professor watched her assistant go, knowing that she would be seeing her again soon. Then she turned to watch the two younger sisters as their pussies were getting pounded by yet another man with a hard cock and full balls. But it seemed that these were the last two… for now, anyways.

They looked as exhausted as their older sister had been after her multiple childbirths. When the last two men pulled their spent cocks out of the two cream filled pussies of the sisters, there were audible schlupping sounds from between the girl's legs. It would have been terribly embarrassing… if either of them had the energy left to be embarrassed.

“You've both done wonderfully!” the professor cheered them.

“Is… is that it? Are we done?” the middle sister begged.

“No, not quite yet.” the professor said with a friendly smile, “the ovulation agent you have been given won't flush all your eggs out at once. You'll be releasing one of two eggs every day throughout your entire fertile period.”

“We will?” the middle sister wondered why that would be important. At her school, she had learned just how long sperm could last inside her body. Nervously, she asked the professor, “But, the sperm inside me… it might last for up to five days. Many of those eggs might get fertilized inside me!”

“Don't you worry about a thing.” the professor said confidently as she introduced both of the girls to a priest that just came into the room. “I've explained everything to the priests here and they promised that they would take care you you per my instructions.”

“Oh?” the middle sister was confused. She didn't see how a priest was going to be able to prevent her from succumbing to what seemed to be an inevitable multiple pregnancy.

“The priests and shrine maidens here are going to make sure you are both bred three times a day, so that your wombs are always full of fresh sperm. You'll be here for ten days of breeding treatments before you go back to the dormitory at your school.”

“But… ten days?” the middle sister said aghast.

“That's right.” she said as she stroked the girl's cheek, “If all goes well, we should have every one of your precious eggs fertilized. I can't wait to see the results!”

“But auchk!” the resisting sister was suddenly silenced by a long feeder tube that one of the shrine maidens was snaking down her throat.

The professor turned to the younger sister and saw that the shrine maiden there was still preparing the feeder tube. “Just a moment, please release this one.”

The priest nodded to confirm the professor's request even though it wasn't their normal protocol to release the HuCows when they were here for enforced breeding.

“How did you like the breeding?” the professor asked the young girl as the shrine maidens released the straps that held her down.

“Ohhhh, it was wonderful!” the youngest sister moaned.

“Your pussy doesn't hurt at all?” the professor inquired.

“No… well, maybe a little bit. But I feel all glowy and wonderful so I don't mind.” the girl cooed.

“It's wonderful that you've become such a wonderful HuCow. I'm very pleased with you.” the professor told the girl and watched her embarrassed reaction to the praise. Then she asked, “Did you see your onee-chan's titties? Did you see how big they were?”

“Yes, they were so big! Do you think I'll ever have boobies that big?” the girl gushed.

“Would you like to have big ones like hers… or maybe even bigger?” the professor baited.

“Bigger?” Can I really?” the girl asked with obvious excitement.

“You can.” the professor pulled the girl into her lap and pointed out the liter bag filled with a light blue serum and the tube that led down into her sister's mouth, “That serum is going to make sure that your ovaries are as productive as they can be. But it also contains the same formula that made your onee-chan's breasts get so big.”

“So, neesan gets to have big boobies too?” the little girl asked dejectedly.

“She is being force-fed the serum because… it seemed like the best way to administer it to her. But you,” the professor turned the girl's attention to another bag of the blue serum that was next to where they were sitting, “you might be willing to drink it all down on your own. Do you think you could do that for me?”

“Yes! I want big boobies too!” the little girl reached for the tube that the shrine maiden was holding.

The shrine maiden looked startled and the priest was a bit surprised as well, but he nodded and the tube was handed over.

“All right now, hold onto it with both hands and keep the tip in your mouth.” the professor instructed.

“Okay!” the girl did as she was told and looked up to the professor for approval.

“All right. I'm going to release the clamp and it's going to flow into your mouth. Don't you dare spill even a drop, okay?” the professor asked as she thumbed the release on the clamp.

The girl nodded a moment before the clamp was opened and she soon tasted something strange in her mouth. It didn't taste particularly good, but it wasn't terrible either. But that wasn't important. She wanted to have big boobies like her onee-chan and she wanted to please the professor. For that, she would have tried to drink it all even if it did taste terrible.

“Oh, such a good girl!” the professor praised the youngest sister while caressing her back and fondling her breasts. She could see the girl's throat eagerly working to swallow gulp after gulp of the special solution. It was wonderful to watch as the innocent young girl drank deeply of the formula that would soon give her a body that looked anything but innocent. While fondling the girl's big, but not unseemly large breasts, she smiled with the knowledge that they would soon be much, much larger. My dear young girl… will you still like me when you can no longer touch your hands when you reach around your breasts. Or worse, how will you feel when you can no longer even reach your nipples. Sure, you could use both hands to pull your breast back and reach a nipple that way, but I will train you not to do that. You will be ingrained with the idea that you must present your nipples to other people if you want them touched. And if I have my way, you will always desire to have your nipples touched.

“Do you want us to keep feeding her this way?” the priest asked.

“No, go ahead and force feed her like her sister.” the professor instructed. “I'll want to feed her this way whenever I visit though… as a special treat.”

“Yes, of course.” the priest agreed.

The girl seemed thrilled with the professor's decision but she didn't stop sucking on the feed tube to make any kind of reply. She was determined to show the professor that she could swallow all of the formula without spilling a drop… just like the professor wanted. And in no time at all, it seemed like the bag was empty.

“My goodness, you did well! You sure did drink it down fast. Do you feel okay?” the professor asked as the shrine maiden took the bag and tube away.

“I feel okay… maybe a little sleepy.” the girl said as she snuggled into the professor's lap.

“Don't worry. It's normal to take a little nap after a feeding.” the professor said as she pulled the girl into a comforting hug. Then she asked, “You want to be just like your onee-chan, don't you?”

“Yesh.” the girl answered through tired lips and half-lidded eyes.

“Your onee-chan was branded and she's going to be my slave.” the professor reminded the little one.

“Branded… did it hurt her?” the little girl seemed to wake up a little at this thought.

“Indeed it did, but it was the only way I would let her be my slave.” the professor replied.

“Then… I want to be branded too.” the girl pouted.

“Tell me why you want to be branded.” the professor ordered the sleepy girl.

“I wanna be your slave too, jus like onee...” the little girl mumbled. But everyone that heard her knew what she was trying to say, even if she fell asleep before finishing the sentence.

“Are you sure about this professor?” the priest asked after the shrine maidens nodded that both of the girls were asleep.

“Oh, you have a problem with making a couple of HuCows pregnant?” the professor said as she handed the sleeping girl in her arms over to the nearby shrine maiden.

“No, but a multiple pregnancy on the order that you described… it could kill them. Especially the younger one.” the priest worried.

“Then I will call this a failed test.” the professor said as she stood up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the shock on the priest’s face at her reply, so she added, “This is science. And, science sometimes requires sacrifices. Scientists have used animals in their research since before they were called scientists.”

 _But they are little girls! They’re not just some lab animals._ The priest wanted to shout. But it was his own culture that turned girls into livestock in the first place, so he was unable to decry the woman’s practices. Besides, her use of the HuCows, used up wives, and aged out shrine maidens of the islands was ordained by the head priest, so who was he to say anything. Instead of challenging the woman who also had the approval of the mayor, he bowed and offered, “I understand. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Yes, there is one other thing.” the professor sounded as if she had just remembered something important, “I believe your island has a higher than usual turnover rate for men that choose a shrine maiden to replace a wife that failed to bear them a son?”

“I… yes, professor. I believe that is true.” the priest admitted.

“I would like for you to start sending me all of your failed wives… starting immediately.” the professor told him.

“How many do we have now?” the priest asked one of the shrine maidens.

“We have two that we are preparing for the weekend sacrificial ritual.” the shrine maiden replied.

“You can take those two back with you now, if you like.” the priest offered.

“That would be marvelous, thank you.” the professor had thought that the man had issues with her program, but his willingness to immediately comply with her wishes quashed that suspicion… or at least let her know that it was not as worrisome as she had thought.

* * *

  
  


Worried was a state that Akako had been in ever since she had awoken in the morning. She had been awake for several hours now and didn’t feel any stirring from inside her belly any more. It was the fourth day since the larvae had been inserted into her womb by the pit creature and, until today, she had felt like a struggle was going on inside her gut. But it was something she would have to think about once she got to her destination.

Along with the other girls of her group, she was being led out to the net covered field for some mild exercise and to get some sun. Like the other girls, she couldn’t daydream too much since each of their collars was tethered to the next girl’s collar at the end of a one meter leash. And of course, keeping their balance was quite difficult since their arms were still bound behind their backs. Even so, the sun felt good on her skin when they had these little outings.

 _Huh, I never thought I would get so much sun in my life. I look like a stereotypical island girl now._ Akako thought. All her life, she had avoided the sun and it’s damaging rays. But the professor’s assistants seemed to glory in basking in the sun and having the girls in their care do the same. By now, her skin had taken on a nice bronze color and her hair had lightened from it’s almost black color to something of a medium brown. But she couldn’t relax and enjoy the sun like she wanted, while she was still thinking about the unusual stillness in her womb.

“Something bothering you, former shrine maiden?” the second assistant asked as she removed the arm binders and leashes from Akako’s collar.

“I _have_ a name.” Akako told the assistant.

“You _had_ a name.” the assistant reminded her, “As far as I’m concerned, you’re laboratory specimen number six. Or is it seven?” the assistant asked herself.

“Do you enjoy what you are doing to me?” Akako sneered.

“Tell me, former shrine maiden… did you ever help to select which girls in a class would be chosen as HuCows?” the assistant asked.

“Yes.” Akako felt a shudder as she answered the question.

“Did you ever get their little pussies ready for their first fucking at one of their school field trips to the shrine?”

“Yes.” Akako answered that one more easily since she didn’t feel that there was anything wrong with making sure a girl had a chance to feel pleasure on her first ceremonial fucking.

“Did you ever assist in the branding of a HuCow by holding her down when she was struggling to get away from the glowing hot branding iron?”

“Yes.” Akako was back to feeling awful again. But the assistant wasn’t finished and the questions only got worse.

“Did you ever assist the taxidermist in peeling the skin off a sacrifice girl, while she was still alive?” the assistant asked airily as if she were talking about the rain from the other day.

“Yes.” Akako admitted.

“Did you ever assist in that amazing ceremony where they cook the pregnant girl’s tits while everyone watches?” the assistant asked.

“Yes.” Akako now wished she had never asked the question.

“Did you ever listen to the girl’s last words as she was being cooked alive?” the assistant asked.

“Yes.” tears welled up in Akako’s eyes from the sheer number of intense memories that the assistant’s words were dredging up.

“Did you ever enjoy what you were doing to them?” the assistant asked.

Akako gasped as if she had been hit in the stomach and all the wind had been knocked out of her. That was a particular guilt that she had to live with after all. The fact was, there were many times when she _had_ enjoyed her role in the ceremonies. She had assisted with the selection of one of her own little sisters to become a HuCow. She had volunteered to help the priest perform the taxidermy ceremony on one of her old school friends. And there were many more times she had willingly, even eagerly participated in the coarser side of the island culture. All the while, the thrill deepened when she thought that something like what she was doing to these other girls, might some day be done to her. And now, that some day had come.

“So, let me ask you former shrine maiden… does it really matter if I enjoy what I’m doing to you or not?” the assistant asked.

“My apologies, you are right.” Akako said apologetically. Then she asked, “The thing that was bothering me… Until last night, I could feel a lot of movement in my womb. But this morning… I don’t feel anything now.”

“No movement at all huh?” the assistant said as she gazed at the pregnant woman's distended belly.

“No… not even a little.” Akako reflexively caressed her hand over her belly as if to soothe the babies… or creatures inside.

“That’s about right. According to the professor, some time between the fourth and fifth day, the larvae will have consumed the most developed set of embryos and will have attached themselves to the umbilical cords.”

“What?” Akako felt disgusted again, “You mean those things are attached to my womb now? They’re… feeding from me?”

“That’s right, but don’t worry. With all the formula we’re feeding you, there will be enough nutrient to feed all the babies inside you.”

“Noo...” Akako whimpered while she watched the assistant walk away. Her hand was still caressing her belly and she had a hollow feeling in her heart. She felt like she should be horrified at what was going on inside her body… but the revulsion and the terror that she had expected just wasn't there. _What… what's wrong with me?_

* * *

The professor and the first assistant watched from the balcony as the second assistant walked away from the former shrine maiden and gave the hand signal to indicate that the message had been delivered.

“Now what?” the first assistant asked.

“She will tell one or two of the others and within an hour, they will all know.” the professor replied.

“I figured out that much.” the assistant leaned over and gazed down at the naked women down below. “What are we going to do when they start freaking out?”

“I don't think they will.” the professor said thoughtfully while she watched the former shrine maiden's reactions. “The last tests showed that the larvae are releasing a flood of hormones into their blood stream. If those chemicals are even half as effective as I think they are, none of the girls should be able to get too upset about… anything.”

“Oh?”

“It seems the creatures have the ability to modify their host's physical and mental state to some degree. At least, that's my theory for now. We'll know for sure in a week.” the professor stood back up from the railing and stretched. Then she picked up her cup of tea and held it close to take in the rich aroma.

“What will happen in a week?” the assistant asked.

“For now, the hormones are mood neutralizing. It's probably a survival instinct to keep the host from succumbing from her own terror and doing something rash.” the professor took a sip of her tea and continued, “Over the course of the week, the hormones will change from neutralizers to aphrodisiacs and something that promotes breast milk production.”

“Breast milk production?” the assistant asked.

“Oh yes… In a week, all of these girls are going to need to be able to produce a _lot_ of breast milk.” the professor smiled.

* * *

  
As the week went by, Akako noticed changes in her body. It no longer hurt as much to be carrying around her big pregnant belly and large tits. Additionally, her breasts felt full and ready to begin lactating. Sometimes she would massage them and tug at the puffy nipples to get them to squirt out their load and release some of the tension, but nothing came out.

Two of the girls that had once been HuCows complained that their breasts would leak a little, but it felt like they were building up a tremendous amount of milk that was becoming painful to carry around.

Akako wondered how much longer this would go on, when she glanced up on the balcony and saw to familiar men there. The head priest and her father were visiting again, and that could mean only one thing. She and the other girls were about to be rounded up for the next phase in their experiments. A shiver ran through her as she wondered what that next phase might entail.

* * *

“She's right there. You could wave at her, you know.” the head priest told the mayor.

“It might give her hope… and I don't want to give her false hope when it might still fall apart.” the mayor said determinedly.

“Gentlemen! As always, it is a pleasure to see you.” the professor said as she swept out onto the balcony to join her guests.

“The pleasure is ours, of course. But, where is everyone else?” the mayor asked since there were usually so many visitors to see her progress demonstrations.

“This is just a little thing today, but I thought you might enjoy it.” the professor winked.

“Oh, they are being gathered up?” the head priest commented as he watched the handlers bind the girl's hands behind their backs and put them back into the leashed train. “Hmm… now that they are all together, it seems like their bellies are quite a bit larger.”

“A little bit, yes.” the professor confirmed, “The larvae inside them have been growing as I'd hoped. But they need to come out now, before their growth becomes a problem for the other embryo's the girls are carrying.”

“Oh, right.” the head priest had forgotten that all of these girls were pregnant with consecutive sets of twins, all three weeks apart from each other.

“Now, if you'll come with me, we will observe the next step in the process.” the professor smiled.

  
After a short walk, they had arrived at the observation room that could watch the laboratory that could be sealed. Several girls were already strung up in skinning frames. The mayor watched as his daughter was next. He hated seeing her in one of those skinning frames. He knew they got their names because they were the best restraints to hold a girl and manipulate her while her skin was expertly peeled from her struggling and screaming body. Of course, they were also used for a number of other purposes, but it was that most grotesque of uses that gave the heinous contraptions their name.

Nervous at seeing his daughter thoroughly restrained in one of the atrocious things, he was about to ask if they were going to be skinned after all. But he could see that something else was planned. The nutrient feed bags were also set up. This time a sickly yellow liquid was connected to the force-feeding tubes that had been pushed down the girl's throats. The mayor noticed that none of the girls seemed to react much to the insertion of the feeding tube down their throats. Then again, this sort of thing had happened to all of them, many times by now. So, he figured they were used to it.

One thing none of them were used to was the part that came next. Carts were rolled in with the suction cups, feeder needles, and bags of nutrient that would be injected into their ovaries. Already, many of the girls started writhing in their bonds, trying to get away from the sinister things on the carts. Vigorously shaking their heads and grunting, the girls tried desperately to beg the attendants not to do what they were setting up to do. Of course, their protestations were to no avail. They watched horrified, as the suction cups were attached to their skin over their swollen ovaries. As pregnant as they were, the hugely inflated ovaries still made telltale bumps where they pushed out against the girl's skin. Next came the long needles that would push through the suction cups, through the thin skin, and penetrate deep into the hard working ovaries. Even this was not the worst of it though. What the girls really feared were the bags of nutrient that would be attached to those horrible needles. Terrified, they watched as the attendants attached the hanging bags of solution to the needles and then quickly left the room.

This time, the strange liquid in the bag was yellow. The girls looked at each other and at the yellow nutrient. They had experienced the horribly painful red solution, and the soothing blue solution, but none were aware of what effects the yellow solution might have.

“They seem to be confused.” the head priest observed.

“Despite their legal status as livestock, they are still humans and have been quite observant. They have had experience with the the red formula, which caused them tremendous pain, but was necessary to trigger the womb parasite into offering up two eggs for fertilization. Then they had a blue solution which they found more soothing. That one triggers the womb parasite to calm down before the insertion of the larvae into the womb. But the yellow nutrient is something new… and they are understandably concerned.

“I see… but it doesn't look good.” the mayor said as he watched the reactions after the yellow formula started flowing into their bodies.

He was seeing a reaction that indicated some degree of pain. It was an agonizing pain that radiated from their ovaries and womb, out into the rest of their abdomens. Not quite the horrible wracking pain of the red solution, this felt more like a cramping illness.

The observers' concentration was broken when they noticed a large steel cage being lowered into the room. Four sturdy chains held it firmly from some point far above their view, and it stopped before reaching the floor. But the cage stopped in the perfect position for the observers to see two people inside the cage. There was a man and a woman, but due to their embarrassment about being naked, it was clear that they weren't used to this sort of thing. The woman was hiding in a corner and the man was screaming angrily for someone to pay attention, while covering his privates with both hands.

“Isn't that...” the mayor started to ask.

“The fishmonger from town.” the priest also recognized the man. “Who is the woman? I can't see much of her since she's curled up in the corner.”

“She is a doctor, also from town. She just got back to the islands a year ago after finishing medical school.” the professor told the men.

“What are they doing here?” the mayor asked.

“I offered them a thousand yen if they would participate in a little study.” she replied.

“A thousand yen?” the mayor chuckled. He knew of the fishmongers reputation as a penny pincher and wondered if this might teach him a lesson. “What are you going to do to them?”

“Nothing really, but look below at the new arrivals in the room.” she pointed out the workers that had come back into the room wearing sealed environment suits. “When the larvae come out of the host body, there is a very good chance that it will be emanating rather potent pheromones. “

“Oh? Potent enough to effect the two in the cage?” the priest asked.

“That's what we're here to find out.” the professor answered. “Should be any moment now...”

  
Down in the room, Akako felt her body move. The workers were moving the skinning frame so that she was bent over at the waist, but only about forty-five degrees. Any more than that would have been painful on her pregnant belly. But the pain was coming anyway. She felt contractions tremble through her body as something started to push it's way into her vagina.

She screamed and could hear another of the girls screaming too, as one of the larval creatures suddenly emerged from her pussy and dropped into a waiting basket that had been placed between her wide spread legs. Then she screamed again as the second one also dropped into the basket. They had a fatty bulbous appearance and at one end, a circular mouth with thousands of thin, but long needle-like teeth. But she didn't have any time to be revulsed or terrified. There was a sudden feeling of lust which overpowered even the agonizing sickly feeling of her gut.

Her mind was awash with a strong carnal drive. She knew there were people around her and if she could get free of her bindings, she would be rutting with them in an instant. But her awareness of her surroundings and what was going on was almost non-existent while her body and mind could only focus on the intense lust.

The mayor's eyes opened wide at the almost instantaneous reactions of both the couple in the cage, and the girls in the skinning frames. The fishmonger and the doctor were going at it with each other like they were long lost lovers. And, below the now swinging cage, even his daughter was showing him a face that he had never seen before. Her wide open eyes showed dilated pupils, nostrils flared and drool dripped from her gaping mouth. Her body lurched and struggled against the bonds that held her to the unrelenting skinning frame with animal like intensity.

“It looks like the aphrodisiac test is a success.” the head priest commented.

“Indeed it is, but now is the test of the blocker.” the professor said.

All three watched the workers switch out the yellow formula for a green formula. This was done to each girl as soon as she had delivered both of her larvae into the baskets. They all watched as the green formula ran into the force-feeder tubes and ovary needles. The professor started a stopwatch and waited for the girls to come out of their lust powered fugue. It took a little more than five minutes until they were shaking their heads and looking around with regained sanity. But, given what they were about to see, most of them wished they could return to the fugue state.

The baskets were brought forward and the skinning frames were rotated until the girl's breasts dropped into the baskets with the larvae. One of the girls moaned when a circular mouth craned up and suckled her breast until it had found her nipple. The mouth wasn't big enough to devour her entire breast, but it was large enough to easily capture her areola. The larvae made a few tentative sucks until it tasted the nourishing milk, then it settled in. The girl screamed as countless needle-like teeth sank into the tender flesh of her breast. Another girl screamed, and then another.

Akako could see the disgusting larvae under her swaying breasts. They were wriggling around in the basket, their slick bloated bodies squishing against each other as they slithered around and every once in a while, they stretched up toward her dangling breasts and opened their grotesque mouths. They had no eyes, nose, ears, or any other characteristic… except those awful awful mouths.

With their maws wide open, they were swaying about as if searching for food. From where she was, right above their basket, Akako could see the inside of their mouth's and they terrified her. Around the rim were sharp needle-like teeth that seemed to sometimes project and other times retract, but inside that gaping maw was another mouth that looked like it was designed to bite off the end of her nipple and thrust bunches of hair-like tendrils into her riven flesh. The former shrine maiden tried valiantly to avoid those seeking maws. She tried to move her body so that her breasts were out of range of the larvae swaying movement.

But it was only a matter of time. The effort to stay away from the seeking mouths was wearing her down and the larval creatures were apparently very hungry. And then, it happened quickly. First one, then the other suckled onto her dangling breasts. The suction kept them attached, but the slime from their mouth orifice allowed them to slide down to where they were over the nipples. Soon after they were in position, she felt the ring of needle-like teeth sink into her tender flesh. The pain was worse than it should have been and she wondered if the needles were injecting some kind of venom into her as well as puncturing her breasts in hundreds of places. However, as she had suspected, they weren't done yet. A harder orifice, that felt like two rocks grinding her nipples between them, began working her over. She was in the middle of catching her breath between screams when it felt as if her nipple popped and lots of thin stringy things were invading her breasts through the wound that used to be her nipples. Throwing her head back, she screamed and thrashed in a panicked effort to get away from the pain and the creature that was mauling her breasts.

  
The mayor watched as the two larvae in the basket under his daughter's chest found her nipples and, like the others, latched on. “Are these things going to eat their breasts?” he asked.

“No… at least I don't think so.” the professor told him. “According to my research, they should simply feed from the girl's breasts for a week before they are ripe enough to be collected for processing.”

“How often will they feed?” the priest asked.

“They should feed constantly.” the professor replied.

“Interesting… how big will they grow?” he asked.

“Theoretically, they could get to be ten kilograms… possibly even larger. But the reality is that they probably won't get to be over four kilos and probably somewhere around three.” the professor told the men.

“What are you thinking?” the mayor asked the priest.

“I'm just wondering what the effect on the girls' breasts will be after having these creatures dangle from them for a week as they grow to be two or three kilograms large.” the priest wondered.

“Well, you are both invited to come back in a week, when the harvesting is done. Together, we can see what, if any, the larvae might have made to the girls' breasts.” the professor offered as she walked both of them to the door.

As she saw them out, her mind was thinking about those possibilities more than either of the men knew. As usual, she hadn't told them everything and there was no way for them to know about the creature's inner mouth, or its lobule penetrators. She was sure that, by now, all of the girls down in the sealed lab had been thoroughly penetrated. The needles would be slowly pumping their own kind of growth serum into the defenseless titties, and the lobule penetrators would be probing and vigorously exciting the milk producing glands.

Motion caught her eye and she realized that she hadn't extracted the fishmonger and doctor from the lab room yet. The two of them were nearing exhaustion, but still trying to get at each other's sticky sex organs.

_I've already got a proven aphrodisiac out of this experiment. What other marvelous things can these little creatures show me, I wonder? Yes indeed, it will be truly fascinating to see what the girls look like in a week!_

 


End file.
